Ash's Last Battle?
by gameboyguy
Summary: Ash was always a great trainer, but when a mysterious person challenges him, will Ash have to give up his Pokemon Trainer career forever?
1. Start

Ash's Last Battle?

Chapter 1: Reunion

(First of all, I DO NOT own Pokemon, AT ALL. Also, as of Feburary 18th, 2010, I don't know if Ash wins the Sinnoh League. This is nothing more than a fan story. Also, does it really matter what Paul's hair color is? Thank you.)

"Ash, wake up!" said the voice of Ash Ketchum's long time friend, Brock.

Ash let out a big yawn and put on his hat. After brushing his teeth and taking a shower, he was outside. Next to him was his best friend and 1st Pokemon, Pikachu. Pikachu was with him no matter what, even when he lost the Sinnoh League, Pikachu inspired Ash to keep moving forward.

"Hey guys, come on!" Ash yelled out.

Out came two people; I've already mentioned Brock, who wants to become the best Pokemon Breeder. So all that's left to talk about is Dawn. At first, Dawn was a young Pokemon Trainer who got a Piplup as her 1st Pokemon. Since then, after a crazy adventure, she has been with Ash and Brock. Although Ash wouldn't admit it, he has a little bit of a crush on Dawn. "But I already like Misty and May, I can't have another girl," Ash always thought to himself. Speaking of May and Misty, he is going to meet them and his other friends today! He was so eager to go, he didn't wait for Brock and Dawn. He and Pikachu just ran ahead.

"Ash, wait up!" yelled Dawn, as she ran after him.

"Heh.." Brock chuckled to himself. "They'd make the perfect couple." And he ran after them.

However, not so far, 2 trainers were watching the 3 run.

"That's Ash all right.." said the 1st trainer, who had Purple hair. His name was Paul. He was Ash's rival and lost to him in the Sinnoh Semifinals. Ever since then, he had a VERY VERY VERY deep hatred for Ash.

"You know the plan, ANHILATE HIM! DESTORY HIS INNER TRAINER!"

"……" a mysterious trainer next to him…um…didn't say…anyways, he had a red hat and jacket, brown hair, and a Pikachu next to him.

"Hello?" Paul said. "Do you get the plan?"

The mysterious trainer nodded to say yes.

"Excellent…now, here's your payment…." Paul said as he got out $5897.

The mysterious trainer pushed the money back to Paul.

"Don't want any money? Well, that's good for me…Well, you better crush Ash's spirit.." Paul said, and he left the mysterious person alone with his Pikachu.

The Mysterious Person petted his Pikachu and stared at Ash running.

"….Ash…" the mysterious person whispered. "It's time…"

(Hey! You! Yeah you! Do you want to guest star in one of the chapters? Well, just message me, whether it's fanfiction, ROBLOX, or youtube. The 1st five people to tell me who the mysterious person is gets to be in one of the chapters!)


	2. The REAL Reunion

The REAL Reunion

"They said that they're on the ship!" Ash exclaimed. He and Pikachu were running to the ship that was leaving the harbor in 5 minutes. They had their tickets, all they needed to do is get on the ship before it leaves!

"Ash, could you consider WAITING UP?!" Dawn yelled in anger. She and Brock felt like laying down, in relaxation.

"Come on, Dawn," Brock said. "He hasn't seen these guys in a LONG time."

"I DON'T CARE!" Dawn yelled. "HE DRIVES ME INSANE, HONESTLY!"

Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Brock finally got on the boat, exhausted.

"We wouldn't be exhausted if you SLOWED DOWN!!" Dawn yelled.

"Oh, if it wasn't for me, we'd be stuck at the harbor!" Ash yelled back.

"Same old Ash…" a familiar voice said. Ash, Dawn, and Brock looked around to see Max chuckling at them. Behind him were all of Ash and Brock's other old friends; Misty, May, Ritchie, and Gary Oak.

"Guys! Long time no see!" Ash and Brock exclaimed. Soon, there was a bunch of chatter.

May and Dawn were talking about Pokemon Contests, Misty and Brock about Gym Leader advice, and Gary, Ritchie, and Ash about life as a Pokemon Trainer.

"So, have any idea where you're going next?" Gary asked Ash.

"Um…W-well you see…no idea," Ash stammered.

"Why don't you go to Battle Royal?" Ritchie asked.

"The Battle Royal?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's-" Gary started.

"Attention everyone", the captain said on the P.A. "We have a small problem, but we will fix it as fast as we can."

"I wonder what's wrong", May wondered aloud.

"Let's go out on the deck and see", suggested Misty.

So everyone went out on the deck, but when they arrived, most of them saw nothing.

"There's nothing here!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Then what's the problem?" asked Gary.

"No idea…" said Ritchie.

However, unlike everyone else who was looking ahead, Ash was looking down the water. He stared at it and he felt something: his aura rising. And Ash did something he normally would never do; he dived in the water.

"ASH!" everyone exclaimed.


	3. What's in the water

"What do you mean by testing him?!" Paul asked in anger.

"I mean my rival wants to test him to see if he's worthy enough!" yelled another mysterious trainer.

"I don't care if he's your rival or not," Paul said. "Just have him DESTROY ASH'S SPIRIT!"

"Look, he beat me in the Indigo League, so he KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING!" the other mysterious trainer yelled. "After all, he got me to become the Viridian City Gym Leader."

"I guess I should trust someone who's legendary…" Paul muttered.

"Trust me, he will win", the other mysterious trainer assured.

Ash was swimming in the sea. He held his breath, and tried to figure out what was blocking the sea. _"My aura was rising, a Pokemon must be blocking the ship." _Ash thought. All of the sudden, he saw something move. He looked all around, and he saw it again. And then…WHOOSH! A hydro pump was fired. Ash narrowly dodged it, and then swam back up.

"Is he okay?!" Dawn asked in worry.

"I hope so…" Max said.

All of the sudden, Ash appeared out of the water.

"ASH KETCHUM," Misty started. "I HAVE NEVER SEEN SOMETHING SO DUMB IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"I found out what's blocking the ship!" Ash tried to say, but everyone was scolding him for jumping in the sea. "Listen to me! It's.." he started.

All of the sudden, something came out of the water. It was so fierce-looking, everybody stammered at it.

"GYAAAS!!!!" it yelled.

Wild Lugia appeared! "Go, Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"_PIKA!" Pikachu yelled._

_Lugia used Hydro Pump!_

Lugia shot a Hydro Pump out of it's mouth, but it wasn't aiming for Ash or Pikachu. It was aiming for the ship!


	4. 1st Rival

"OH NO!" Ash yelled. Lugia's attack was about to hit the ship! Everyone was yelling and screaming in fear when…

"BLASTOISE, USE PROTECT!"

A Blastoise jumped out of the water and surrounded itself and the ship in a green aura. The attack didn't hit anything!

"GYAAAASSSS!" the Lugia screamed.

"GO, PIDGEOT!!"

A Pidgeot came out of a Pokeball and it flied up in the air.

"USE STEEL WING!"

The Pidgeot's wings became solid steel and it flew at the Lugia and hit it! After that, Pidgeot's wings became normal.

"Gyaaasss…." The Lugia muttered. It then decided to fly back in the water.

"Good job. Now return, both of you!"

Blastoise and Pidgeot then returned in their Pokeballs.

"Now, GO RHYPERIOR!"

A Rhyperior appeared (Not in the water, on the ship.) and growled.

"Rhyperior, use Hyper Beam in the air!"

The Rhyperior used an attack and a beam appeared out of its mouth and went into the air.

"Good…that'll get a helicopter to come and help fix the ship."  
Ash gaped at the Rhyperior, then at the person who sent it out, the same person with the Blastoise and Pidgeot.

"G-Gary?!" Ash said.

"Er…I'm right here!" Gary called out.

Ash then got a rope thrown to him, and he got back on the ship, soaking wet. Everyone was scolding him for jumping in the water, but he didn't hear them. He only looked at the person.

"Who-who are you?" Ash asked the person.

The trainer looked at Ash and smiled.

"My name…" he whispered. "Is Blue."

And END OF CHAPTER! Whoa, it's Blue! It looks like Ash is impressed with his trainer skills! Oh, and I'll tell you this; HE IS NOT THE MYSTERIOUS TRAINER MENTIONED IN CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!


	5. Battle of Legend

Ash couldn't believe it. He thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. There he was, standing right in front of the Legendary Kanto Trainer, Blue.

"You-you were the champion before the world-renowned trainer, Red!" Ash exclaimed.

Blue frowned. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Blue muttered.

"O-oh sorry, I didn't mean to insult you!" Ash apologized.

"Heh, just kidding!" Blue said with a smile. "Red actually taught me that I needed to treat my Pokemon better!"

Ash seemed to be the only one talking to Blue, because for some odd reason, his friends weren't paying attention. (Except Pikachu, that is.)In fact, they thought he was talking to thin air!

"Well, it looks like help has arrived!" Blue said as he looked up in the air. A helicopter was flying to the boat, but it was unlike anything Ash ever saw before! It was…shining, and it had a bright light that covered it.

"Well, my work here is done, so…smell ya later!" Blue said, and he was about to leave, when…

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!" Ash yelled.

"Excuse me?" Blue asked.

"I-I want to challenge you to a battle!" Ash said.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"….Are you sure? I'm a little rusty", Blue said.

"Yes!" Ash said promptly.

"….3-on-3. Right here. Right now", Blue said.

"Y-yes, sir!" Ash stammered.

"Let's go!" Blue exclaimed.

_Blue wants to fight!_

_Blue sent out Rhyperior!_

"_Rhyperior!!!"_

"_Go! BUIZEL!"_

"_Bui-bui!"_

"_Buizel, use Water Gun!"_

Buizel had water come out of its mouth and it hit Rhyperior!

_It's super effective!_

"_Rhyperior, use Hyper Beam!"_

If you read the previous chapter, you know what Hyper Beam is.

_A critical hit!_

"_Buizel, use Hydro Pump!"_

_It's super effective!_

"_Rhyperior…__."_

_Rhyperior fainted!_

"_Good job, Rhyperior! Now return! GO, PIDGEOT! Use Wing Attack!"_

Pidgeot used its wings and hit Buizel! "Bui, bui…"

_Buizel fainted!_

"_Buizel, return! You deserve a good, long rest. GO, STARAPTOR!"_

"_StarrrrRAPTOR!" _

"Staraptor! Use Steel Wing!"

"_You do too, Pidgeot!"_

And BOTH Staraptor and Pidgeot took damage! "Use Peck Attack, Staraptor!"

_Hit 2 time(s)!_

"_Pidg..eot!"_

_Pidgeot fainted!_

"_Good job, Pidgeot! Now return!"  
__"Staraptor…"_

_Staraptor fainted!_

"_Staraptor! Return!"_

"_DO IT, BLASTOISE! _

"_Blastoise!"_

"I CHOOSE YOU! PIKACHU!"

"_Pi-KA!"_

And…END! So, the battle has started. Get ready for the last round of Ash and Blue's battle. And this ISN'T the battle that makes Ash consider giving up his Pokemon Trainer career forever. Hope you enjoyed. 


	6. What's going on here?

"_GO! PIKACHU!_

"_Pi-KA!" _

"_DO IT! BLASTOISE!"_

"_Blast…OISE!"_

"_Pikachu, use IRON TAIL!_

Pikachu's tail become as hard as iron, and hit Blastoise right in the face!

"_Blastoise, use ROLL-OUT!_

Blastoise went in its shell and hit Pikachu! Pikachu flew up in the air and landed hard, but it still had energy to fight.

"_Pikachu, use THUNDERBOLT!"_

Electricity came out of Pikachu's cheeks and shocked Blastoise!

"_Blastoise, get in the water!"  
_And Blastoise jumped in the water with a big splash!

"Now, use Hydro Pump!"

Cannons rose out of Blastoise's shell and water came out of it! It hit Pikachu and Pikachu went flying across the boat and in the water!

"Pikachu! Swim to Blastoise!"

Pikachu swam under the boat and managed to get in front of Blastoise."Forget it, Ash! Water is Blastoise's specialty!"

"How do you know my name?" "I don't think that matters, now does it? BLASTOISE! Use Skull Bash!" Blastoise used his giant head and jumped up to the sky, and then back down to hit Pikachu! Pikachu was hit so hard, that he went 10 feet underwater! "PIKACHU!" "It's time to finish this. BLASTOISE! Use Roll-Out on Pikachu as hard as you can!" Blastoise went into its shell again and went underwater! He span to Pikachu and was about to hit him, when…. "PIKACHU! Use Volt Tackle!"

"_Pika…PIKA PIKA PIKA!"_

Pikachu used Volt Tackle and he was surrounded with electricity! He swam to Blastoise and….._**BOOM!!!!!**_ Blastoise went flying out of the water and on the boat!

"Whoa! How did you…?!"

"_Blue, didn't you forget? Water conducts electricity!"_

"_Blastoise, are you okay?!"_

"_Blast….oise….."_

_Blastoise fainted!_

_Ash won against Blue!_

"_Hm…you are as good as they say, Ash Ketchum…"_

_Ash got $4000 for winning!_

"Blastoise, return!" Blue said, and held up his Pokeball, with Blastoise inside it, safe and sound. "Good job, buddy. You deserve a good long rest."

Pikachu got out of the water and on Ash's hat.

"Awesome, Pikachu! You were amazing!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu said with a smile.

"Well, Ash, congratulations!" Blue said to Ash.

"Th-thanks, Blue!" Ash stammered. "I'm honored to have battled you!"

"….Ash….there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You are going to be facing many trainers from now."

"Of course! I plan to do that on my next journey!"

"No, you don't understand. I mean once you reach the harbor, you're going to meet more trainers, and these trainers are considered the best."

"Wow! This is going to be great! We'll meet new friends! Are you excited, Pikachu?"

"Listen. You're not going to have a friendly battle with these trainers. They are very serious, and they'll stop at nothing to beat you."

"Wait a sec…Why do they want to battle me?"

"You're not just a trainer, Ash. You are considered as a legend."

"A legend?"

"These trainers have heard of your victories, and they're going to go all out on you."

"Can you at least tell me who these trainers are?"

"…..I'm sorry. My time is up. I must get back to Trainer Castle."

"Trainer Castle? Where is that? Who are these trainers? Blue, what's going on?!"

"…..You shall understand soon. But for now, I must leave you with questions. Good bye, Ash Ketchum."

"W-wait!"

But it was too late. Ash blinked, and Blue was gone. He just…vanished. But he left something behind.

"What's this?" Ash wondered.

It looked like a gym badge, except it had a Blastoise's face. Ash picked it up, as well as a note.

It said: "Show this to the next trainer who challenges you."

"What…is this?" Ash asked himself.

"ASH!" everyone else exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"Ash are you feeling okay?" Dawn asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"You were giving commands to your Pokemon and the kept on using attacks at nothing!" Gary exclaimed.

"Wait…you didn't see what just happened?" Ash asked.

"…Um…do you need to go to the doctor?" May asked.

"I just battled Blue! Didn't you see that?!" Ash exclaimed.

"I guess jumping in the water did something to your head." Ritchie said.

"Maybe you hit something when you jumped.." Misty guessed.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the doctor?" Brock asked.

Ash looked at Pikachu. Ash knew what Pikachu was thinking: the exact same thing as Ash was. _**Why didn't they see that?**_

"….Yeah…I'm sure…just forget it", Ash whispered. He and Pikachu stared at the sea. They saw land; more specifically, the harbor.

_**Something's going on…**_Ash thought.

_**Why didn't they see that battle?  
Who are the trainers that want to battle me?**_

_**Where is Trainer Castle? **_

_**Why did he get that Blastoise Badge?**_

_**What's going on here? **_


	7. The Badge, the Contest, and the Trainer

The boat stopped. It was next to the docks, which, for some reason, was very foggy.

"What's up with all of the fog?" Max wondered aloud.

"No idea…" Brock said.

"Man…" Ash groaned. "How am I supposed to find the next trainer now?"

"Ash," Dawn started. "You're too excited, but can't your next battle wait? We all want to relax.."

"You don't understand, I.." Ash started.

"…Am going to relax?" Misty interrupted.

"….Fine…" Ash muttered.

Little did they know, 3 people were watching them. That is, 2 people and one Pokemon.

"Those twerps won't know what hit 'em!" Meowth said.

"Indeed!" James exclaimed.

Jessie hit both of them. "Pipe down!" she whispered. "Do you want them to hear us?"

"A suit that would make you 3 idiots quiet won't stop them from noticing you," a voice behind them said.

"That voice…" Jessie, James, and Meowth whispered together. They turned around and saw the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni, standing right behind them.

"Giovanni, SIR!" they exclaimed, standing up immediately.

"Well, well, well," Giovanni said. "If it isn't Jessie, James, and Meowth."

"You remember our names?" Meowth asked in shock.

"Idiot. Of course I do. At least, I just did." Giovanni replied.

"What are you doing here, boss?" James asked.

"I'm here to give you all something," Giovanni said promptly.

"MONEY?!" Jessie exclaimed with hope.

"ME SITTING IN YOUR LAP?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"BOTTLE CAPS?!" James exclaimed, which caused Jessie, Meowth, and Giovanni to look at him. "Never mind…" James sighed.

"I'm not here to give you any of that," Giovanni said. Jessie, James, and Meowth's hopeful faces vanished. "I want to give you this." Giovanni held something that looked like a gym badge, but it had the Team Rocket symbol.

"What is that?" Meowth asked.

"It's the Rocket Badge," Giovanni told them. "It's not just an ordinary badge. Put it on Meowth."  
"ME?!" Meowth exclaimed. "NO WAY!"

However, Jessie and James put it on Meowth, much to his displeasure.

"Okay…it's on me. Now what?" Meowth asked.

"Press it," Giovanni instructed.

Meowth did just that. _Meowth used Flame-Thrower!_

"WHOA!" Jessie, James, and Meowth exclaimed.

"Press it again," Giovanni said.

Meowth pressed it excitedly. Meowth used Water-Gun!

"Does this Rocket Badge make me learn all Pokemon Moves?!" Meowth squeaked.

"No," Giovanni replied. "It makes you learn Flame-Thrower, Water-Gun, Thunder-Bolt, Bullet-Seed, and Pay-Day."

"THANKS, BOSS!" Jessie, James, and Meowth exclaimed.

"Just don't screw up," Giovanni said.

"We won't!" the trio replied.

Without another word, Giovanni left.

"Whoa!" Meowth exclaimed. "This is like the Ultimate TM!"

"With this, we can swipe Pikachu!" James suggested.

"We shall, but before that…" Jessie said. "Meowth, I'm going to use you in the Pokemon Contest here."

"SAY WHAT?!" Meowth exclaimed.

Meanwhile…..

"OH BOY!" Dawn exclaimed. "May, aren't you excited for the Pokemon Contest here?"

"I SURE AM!!!" May replied happily.

"I don't see the point of these contests.." Misty, Ritchie, and Gary muttered.

"COME ON OUT, PIPLUP AND CYNDAQUILL!" Dawn yelled as she threw 2 Pokeballs.

"Piplup!" Piplup said.

"Cynda-cyndaquil!" Cyndaquill said.

"YOU TOO, BLAZIKEN AND BEAUTIFLY!"

"Blaze….IKEN!" Blaziken yelled.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly said.

"Are you ready, Dawn?" May asked.

"I sure am!" Dawn replied.

_Ring, Ring!_

"What the…" Ash whispered. He reached into his pocket and saw the Blastoise badge ringing.

"Hey Ash, where'd you get that neat Blastoise Badge?" Max asked.

"From Blue, I already told you," Ash answered.

"Ash, I really think you need to see a doctor," Brock said.

"Look, I.." Ash started, but his Blastoise Badge interrupted him.

"Green…is near…." It said.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ash asked his friends.

"Hear WHAT?!" they yelled.

"…Nothing…look, I got to go to the bathroom…" Ash muttered, and he ran off.

"That's IT!" Misty exclaimed. "I don't care what he says, I'm getting an appointment with a doctor for Ash!"

"THANK YOU!" everyone else exclaimed in relief.

Meanwhile, with Ash….

"Pikachu, I think the badge is telling me that the next trainer is coming!" Ash said to Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"GREEN'S CLOSE! SHE'S COMING!" the Blastoise Badge kept on saying.

"Okay, OKAY!" Ash yelled at it. "Just tell me where she is!"

"Right….in front of you…." The badge whispered.

Ash and Pikachu stopped and looked at the girl in front of them. She had a hat, brown hair, shorts, a black shirt, and a blue jacket.

"It's about time you came…." She said.


	8. Leaf would like to battle

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Is that really important?" the girl asked.

"….Yes…." Ash answered.

"If you must know, I'm Leaf," the girl said.

"You-you're….Leaf?" Ash stammered.

"Yeah," Leaf replied. "And you must be Ash."

"Y-yeah, but…" Ash stammered.

"But what?" Leaf asked.

"Professor Oak told me that you're a guy…" Ash whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Leaf yelled.

"Yeah, he told me the Kanto Champion was first you, then Blue, and then Red."

"Lies!" Leaf hissed. "I was never the Kanto Champion."

"Wait….then…GRAH! I'm so confused!" Ash yelled in frustration.

"Are we going to battle or not?" Leaf asked.

"Battle? Oh, yeah…" Ash said. _**I totally forgot!**_ He thought to himself.

"3-on-3. No time limit." Leaf said.

"Okay!" Ash said.

"Are you ready?" Leaf asked. "Let's go!"

_Pokemon Trainer Leaf wants to battle!_

_Leaf sent out Raticate!_

"_**Raticate!"**_

"_I choose you! Gible!" Ash yelled._

"_**Gib-Gible!"**_

"_Raticate, use Quick Attack!" Leaf yelled._

_Raticate moved at tremendous speed and hit Gible!_

"_Gible, use Rock Smash!" Ash yelled._

_Gible grabbed a rock and smashed it on Raticate!_

_Critical hit!_

"_**Rat…."**_

_Raticate fainted!_

"_What, already?" Leaf said in shock, as she put Raticate in her Pokeball. "Oh well…good job, Raticate!"_

"_Great job, Gible!" Ash said in joy._

"_GO, GOLEM!" Leaf yelled as she threw another Pokeball._

"_**Golem!" **_

"_Gible, use Draco Meteor!" Ash said._

_A meteor-like ball came out of Gible's mouth and hit Golem!_

_It's not very effective…._

"_That didn't work?" Ash yelled in shock._

"_Golem, use Hyper Beam!" Leaf said._

_A beam came out of Golem's mouth and hit Gible!_

_Critical hit!_

_Gible had very little energy left._

"_Gible, return!" Ash said as he put Gible in his Pokeball. "You need to rest until I really need you."_

"_Good job, Golem!" Leaf said in joy._

"_GO, TORTERRA!" Ash yelled as he threw another Pokeball._

"_**Torterra!"**_

"_Golem, return!" Leaf said as she put Golem in her Pokeball. "GO, VENUSAUR!" _

"_**Venusaur!" **_

"_I'm going to finish your Torterra in a flash, Ash!" Leaf said. "VENUSAUR, USE SOLAR BEAM!"_

"_YOU DO TOO, TORTERRA!" Ash yelled._

_Venusaur had a Solar Beam come out of his red flower on top of him, and Torterra had a Solar Beam come out of his mouth! The collided, making a Beam Struggle!_

"_Come on, Torterra! You can do it!" Ash encouraged._

"_You can win, Venusaur!" Leaf encouraged._

_**BOOM!**__ A huge explosion took place, and when the smoke cleared…_

_Torterra fainted!_

"_Torterra, return!" Ash said as he put Torterra in his Pokeball. "Go, PIKACHU!"_

"_**Pikachu!"**_

"_Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded._

_Pikachu was covered in thunder and charged at Venusaur!_

"_**Venu…." **_

_Venusaur fainted!_

"_RETURN!" Leaf said as she put Venusaur in her Pokeball. "GO, GOLEM!"_

"_**GOLEM!"**_

"_Pikachu, come back!" Ash said. Pikachu ran back to Ash._

"_GO, GIBLE!" _

"_**Gib, Gible!"**_

"_GOLEM, USE HYPER BEAM!" Leaf commanded. A Hyper Beam came out of Golem's mouth!_

"_ONE MORE TIME, GIBLE! USE DRACO METEOR!" Ash commanded. _

_Another meteor-like ball came out of Gible's mouth!_

_**BOOM!**_

Another explosion took place, and when the smoke cleared…

_Both Pokemon fainted! _

"_Gible, return!" Ash said as he put Gible in his Pokeball. "You were awesome!"_

"_Return, Golem!" Leaf said as she put Golem in her Pokeball. "You were great, as always."_

_Since Green's 3 Pokemon fainted, and Ash still had Pikachu…._

_Ash won the battle!_

"_What, I lost?" Leaf said in shock. _

_Ash got $4000 for winning!_

"You're not half-bad, Ash," Leaf said, obviously impressed.

"Thanks! I honestly thought I was done for a sec!" Ash replied.

"I'm guessing Blue told you about all the other trainers," Leaf whispered. "I could tell, since you had that Blastoise Badge."

"Yeah…" Ash muttered.

"Go to the Pokemon Contest here."

"What? Why?"

"The next trainer you're going to face off is there. You should observe her moves."

"Oh yeah…thanks!"

"No problem. I want to give you this."

Ash got the Venusaur Badge!

"So, I should present this to the next trainer?"

"Yes."

"Okay…thank you so much!"

"Good luck…." Without another word, Leaf left.

"Pikachu, are you ready?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"Next stop, the Pokemon Contest!" And Ash and Pikachu ran off.


	9. Rocket is back

"Welcome, one and all, to the Dulmonco Harbor Pokemon Contest!" the announcer said. "We have 8 coordinators participating, so let's give them a big 'Hello'!"

Everyone cheered wildly.

"First up, Dawn!"

Dawn waved to the crowd.

"Next up, May!"

May did the same thing.

The announcer welcomed the other coordinators, which were, coincidentally, Drew, Zoey, Harley, Kenny, Leona, and a girl with blue hair.

"Well then, let's start!" the announcer said.

Instead of boring you with what the 1st round was about, I'll skip to the battle round. Leona, Harley, Zoey, and Kenny were eliminated. Only Dawn, May, Drew, and the girl with blue hair were remaining. The first battle was…

May against Drew!

…..You know what? I don't want to talk about the battle rounds, either. I'm sorry, but when I write about Pokemon Contests, they seem really boring…Sorry! ANYWAYS, the winner of the contest was…

"KRIS!" the announcer said.

Everyone was cheering for the girl with blue hair.

"Oh well, can't win them all…" May said.

"You can say that again!" Dawn agreed.

Almost everyone was congratulating Dawn and May for a job well done- everyone, that is, except for Ash. He was staring at Kris.

"What the.." Ash muttered. He looked at his Venusaur Badge.

"Next trainer…near…." It said.

"WAH!" Ash woke up. He looked to see everyone else sleeping. Well, everyone except Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I had a dream…that the next trainer was in the contest like Green said…" Ash said.

"Pika-pi…" Pikachu whispered.

"Well, all we got to do now is wait for the Pokemon Contest tomorrow…" Ash muttered.

_**KAPOW!**_

"What the?" Ash yelled.

"PIKACHU?" Pikachu exclaimed.

Everyone else woke up as well.

"What was that?" Dawn asked, worried.

"Piplup?" Piplup asked.

After the smoke cleared, everyone saw 3 figures.

"Prepare for trouble!" the 1st one said.

"Make it double!" the 2nd one said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"MEWOTH, that's right!" the third figure said.

"It's Team Rocket!" everyone said.

"I told you the old motto was better!" Meowth stated.

"You're right!" Jessie said.

"Ah, nostalgia…" James said.  
"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"Your Pokemon, DUH!" Meowth said.

"Let's get this over with…" Dawn sighed.

"PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT!"  
"PIPLUP, WHIRLPOOL!"

Thunder came out of Pikachu's cheeks and was headed toward Team Rocket, while Piplup's whirlpool was headed toward Team Rocket as well!

"MEOWTH, USE FLAME-THROWER!" Jessie commanded.

"YOU GOT IT!" Meowth yelled, and he pushed the Rocket Badge on his chest, and fire came out of his mouth!

_**BOOM!**_

"What?" Ash yelled. "Meowth knows Flame-Thrower?"

"And that's not all!" Meowth stated. He pressed the Rocket Badge again and he used Water-Gun! Everyone narrowly dodged it.

"Now that that's out of the way, twerp!" James said as he pointed at Ash. "We challenge you!"

"Winner gets Pikachu!" Jessie said.

"A battle?" Dawn asked.

"No way!" Brock yelled.

"It's 1-on-1!" Meowth said.

"…" Ash looked at Pikachu. Pikachu nodded.

"You're on." Ash said.

_Jessie and James want to battle!_

_Jessie and James sent out Meowth!_

"_Let's-a-OWN!" Meowth said._

"_Go, Pikachu!" Ash said._

"_PIKA!" Pikachu yelled._

"_Pikachu, use Quick-Attack!"_

_Pikachu dashed and hit Meowth!_

"_Oh no you don't!" Jessie and James exclaimed. "Meowth, use Pay-Day!"_

_Meowth pressed the Rocket Badge and started chucking golden charms like the one on his head at Pikachu!_

"_Pikachu, use Thunder-Bolt!"_

_Pikachu's attack missed!_

"_Meowth, use Flame-Thrower!"_

_Meowth pressed the Rocket Badge again and fire came out of his mouth and hit Pikachu!_

"_Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" _

_Pikachu's tail became iron and hit Meowth!_

"_Meowth, use Water-Gun!"_

_Meowth pressed the Rocket Badge and water came out of his mouth!_

_It's not very effective…_

"_Pikachu, let's finish this! Use Volt-Tackle!" _

_Pikachu was covered in thunder and hit Meowth!_

"_Ouchie…" Meowth muttered._

_Meowth fainted!_

_Pikachu was hit with recoil!_

"_Pika-pi…" Pikachu muttered._

_Pikachu fainted!_

"Yowza!" James exclaimed.

"A TIE?" Jessie yelled in anger.

"Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pika…" Pikachu said as he got up.

"Oh no…" Meowth said as he got up. "The boss will kill us!"

"Not so fast…." James realized. "Pikachu is weakened!"

"GET HIM!" The trio yelled as they tried to grab Pikachu, when…

"Hitmontop, use Close Combat!"

A Hitmontop appeared and hit Jessie, James, and Meowth with a strong punch! So strong in fact, that…

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the trio yelled as they flew off to who-knows-where.

"Whoa…who's Hitmontop was that?" Misty asked. Her question was soon answered, though, when she and the others saw a girl with a coat.

"Hitmontop, return!" the girl said as she put her Hitmontop back in her Pokeball. "Are you ok?"

Everyone nodded.

"Er…who are you?" Brock asked.

"My real name is classified….I can only tell you my code-name. It's PXLight. I'm part of the international police."

"International Police?" Dawn asked in shock. "We know one of them! His name is Looker."

"Yes, I know him too," PXLight said. "He had trouble believing Team Rocket's now on the Top Wanted list."

"Er…." Ash muttered. "I'm sorry, but we have trouble believing that, too…."

"I don't blame you," PXLight said. "Before we spotted Jessie, James, Meowth, and their leader, Giovanni, on our hidden cameras, I never heard of them. Did you notice the badge on Meowth?"

"Yeah…what about it?" Gary asked.

"It's no ordinary badge. It's a Rocket Badge. It can make any Pokemon know 4 moves, no matter what type the Pokemon is. It can cause Team Rocket to actually cause chaos."

"No wonder they're on the Top Wanted list…" Ritchie muttered.

"Yes, so that's why the International Police is trying to bring them down. Now, it was nice meeting you, er…"

Everyone introduced themselves.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go find Team Rocket. We'll meet again, though…"

Without another word, PXLight left.

And…END! PXLight actually has an account here, and she answered the question that was asked in the 1st chapter correctly, so she's going to be in this story from now on! Also, since the Pokemon Contest was Ash's dream…I actually WILL write about Pokemon Contests! Yay!


	10. The Contest

"Welcome, one and all, to the Pokemon Contest!" an announcer said.

Everyone cheered wildly.

"Now, let me introduce our judges!" the announcer said. "First up, we have Raoul Contesta!"

A man with a red suit, a bowtie, and black and white hair waved to the crowd and sat down.

"Next, !" the announcer yelled.

A man the looked like a Pokefan waved to the crowd and sat down with .

"Finally, we have Nurse Joy!" the announcer shouted.

One of the many Nurse Joys also waved to the crowd and sat down with the other 2.

"Now, let's get on with the 1st act!" the announcer…er….announced. "Please welcome Dawn!"

Dawn came out of a curtain wearing a pink dress. Everyone was cheering for her.

"Go, Mamoswine!" Dawn yelled as she threw a Pokeball.

"Mamoswine!" Dawn's Mamoswine said as it came out.

"Mamoswine!" Mamoswine exclaimed.

"Mamoswine, use Ice Shard!" Dawn ordered.

Mamoswine was about to fire a Hyper Beam, when…

"Now EAT IT!" Dawn yelled.

Mamoswine ate the Hyper Beam and he was surrounded in a gold aura!

"Good job, now use Ice Shard on the ground!" Dawn commanded.

Mamoswine did just that and when it fired, the ice was gold, and when the ice shattered, it scattered around Mamoswine.

"Impressive!" Raoul Contesta said.

"Remarkable!" commented.

"Beautiful!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

After Dawn's performance, it was May's turn.

"I choose you, Beautifly!" May exclaimed.

"Beauty-Beautifly!" Beautifly said.

"Beautifly, use String Shot!" May commanded.

Beautifly fired webs and they were going to the ground, when…

"Use Psychic!" May said.

Beautifly concentrated and used Psychic on the webs, and then put them all together until they made a statue of itself!

"Amazing!" Raoul Contesta exclaimed.

"Remarkable!" remarked.

"Stunning!" Nurse Joy commented.

5 more coordinators preformed, and soon it was time for the last one.

She had Blue Hair, a hat, shorts, a red shirt, and a white jacket.

"Go, Meganium!" she said as she threw a Pokeball.

"Meeeeeee!" Meganium exclaimed.

"Meganium, use Razor Leaf, then Bullet Seed!" the girl ordered.

Meganium shot leaves into the air, and then used Bullet Seed, which caused the leaves to glow!

"Now, use Giga Drain!" the girl exclaimed.

Meganium hit the leaves, and when it did, it became surrounded in a greenish-yellowish aura!

The judges just stared in awe at the performance. was too amazed to say "Remarkable!" as well!

After that, a huge screen showed who was moving on to the battle round. They were May, Dawn, a boy who looked egotistical, and the girl with blue hair. Then, it showed who was battling who. It was…the Egotistical Boy Vs. May, and Dawn Vs. the girl with blue hair!

The first battle started, and everyone was cheering.

"Stop this girl's unrealistic goals, Wheezing!" the Ego Boy said as he threw a Pokeball.

"Wheezing!" Wheezing yelled.

"Go, Blaziken!" May exclaimed as she threw a Pokeball.

"BLAZE!" Blaziken shouted.

"Blaziken, use Focus Punch!" May said.

Blaziken used a strong punch on Wheezing, and when it hit, Wheezing fainted!

"What just happened?" Ego Boy yelled in frustration.

Next up, it was Dawn Vs. the girl with blue hair.

"Go, Buneary!" Dawn said as she threw a Pokeball.

"Go, Azumarill!" the girl with blue hair exclaimed as she threw a Pokeball.

Both Pokeballs opened at the exact same time.

"Bun-bun!" Buneary said.

"Azumarril!" Azumarril said.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Dawn commanded.

Buneary tried to hit Azumarill with Ice Beam, but Azumarill dodged elegantly into the air!

"Azumarill, use Rollout!" the girl with blue hair exclaimed.

Azumarill rolled into a ball and hit Buneary powerfully! So powerful, that Buneary fainted!

"Bu-Buneary? What happened?" Dawn asked in shock.

After that match, it was time for a break.

"What happened out there? It was a one-hit KO!" Dawn said in wonder.

"That girl must have been training constantly…" Brock commented.

"What I don't know is what's her name?" Gary asked.

Everyone murmured, wondering who exactly this girl was.

A few minutes later, it was time for the FINAL MATCH! May Vs. the girl with blue hair!

"Go, Blaziken!" May yelled out.

"BLAZE!" Blaziken yelled again.

"I choose you, Meganium!" the girl with blue hair yelled.

"Meganium!" Meganium yelled.

_**Why is she choosing a grass type against a fire type?**_, May thought.

"Meganium, use Solar Beam!" the girl with blue hair ordered.

"Use Flame-Thrower, Blaziken!" May commanded.

Both Pokemon fired their attacks, and they hit each other, causing a struggle between both Meganium and Blaziken. After much struggle, Solar Beam overcame Flame-Thrower, and it hit Blaziken! Both Pokemon were exhausted, but in the end….Blaziken fainted!

"That's it! The winner is….Kris!" the announcer exclaimed.

The coordinators congratulated the girl with- I mean Kris, and the crowd cheered wildly. Well, except Ash and Pikachu. They were staring at Kris, and they heard the Venusaur Badge over the roar of the crowd.

"Next trainer…..right there…" It said.

"It's just like the dream…." Ash commented.

A few hours later…

"Well at least we had fun!" May said.

"It was awesome!" Dawn commented.

Everyone was looking forward to the next contest, but Ash still had his mind on Kris.

Coincidentally, Kris was walking away. Ash and Pikachu ran after her, but the others didn't notice, as they were too busy talking.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ash called.

Kris turned around, and saw Ash and Pikachu panting, finally catching up to her.

"Are you stalking me?" Kris asked in anger.

"N-no! I was just wondering…well….the badge will speak for itself…" Ash sighed, as he flashed the Venusaur badge.

"……So, you're Ash…." Kris whispered. "Well, I never thought you'd find me….oh well…do you know what matters?"

"Er….not really…." Ash muttered in confusion.

"It means it's time to battle!" Kris yelled as she got out a Pokeball.

"RIGHT!" Ash exclaimed. "Let's show her what we're made of, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as sparks zapped from his cheeks.

….okay. This chapter wasn't the best one…oh, who am I kidding? It sucked! I mean, the contest wasn't very interesting, but that could be because I'm more of a battle fan than a contest fan. However, in the battle between Ash and Kris, you'll be so interested, you'll be wondering "What contest?" Anyways, to be continued…oh, and if you're wondering why 's name is NOT in this story even though he talks in it….well, I honestly have no idea why that's happening. Sorry! Oh, and if it still won't show his name, then just remember who the judge who says "Remarkable!" is.


	11. Kris would like to battle

_Kris would like to battle!_

_Kris sent out AZUMARILL!_

"_**A-zu-mar-ill!"**_

"_Go! PIKACHU!" Ash yelled._

"_**Pi-KA!" **_

"_PIKACHU, use Thunderbolt!" _

_Thunder came out of PIKACHU's cheeks, and they hit AZUMARILL directly!_

_It's super effective!_

"_AZUMARILL! Use Rollout!" Kris commanded._

_AZUMARILL rolled into a ball and hit PIKACHU!_

"_PIKACHU, use VOLT TACKLE!" Ash ordered._

_PIKACHU charged at AZUMARILL in an electric aura and made a direct hit!_

_It's super effective!_

_PIKACHU is hit with recoil!_

"_**A-zu-mar-ill…."**_

_AZUMARILL fainted!_

"_AZUMARILL! Come back!" Kris said as she put AZUMARILL back in her Pokeball._

"_PIKACHU, come back!" Ash ordered._

_PIKACHU ran back to Ash._

"_GO! HOUNDOOM!" Kris yelled as she threw out a Pokeball._

"_**HOUNDOOOOM!"**_

"_Go! BUIZEL!" Ash yelled as he threw a Pokeball._

"_**BUI-BUI!"**_

"_HOUNDOOM, use Payback!" Kris commanded._

_HOUNDOOM focused its energy and then hit BUIZEL with a full power attack!_

"_BUIZEL, use Surf!" Ash ordered._

_Water appeared out of no where, and BUIZEL rode on it, hitting HOUNDOOM!_

_It's super effective!_

"_HOUNDOOM, use Protect!" Kris commanded._

_A green wall appeared in front of HOUNDOOM!_

"_BUIZEL, use Aqua Jet!" Ash said._

_BUIZEL was surrounded by water and charged at HOUNDOOM. _

_BUIZEL's Aqua Jet failed due to HOUNDOOM's Protect!_

"_HOUNDOOM, use Hyper Beam!" Kris said._

_A beam shot out of HOUNDOOM's mouth and hit BUIZEL!_

_Critical hit!_

"_**Bui-bui…."**_

_BUIZEL fainted!_

"_HOUNDOOM, good job! Return!" Kris said as she put HOUNDOOM back in her Pokeball. "Go, MEGANIUM!"_

"_**Meganium!"**_

"_Go, INFERNAPE!" Ash said as he threw a Pokeball._

"_**In-FERNAPE!"**_

"_INFERNAPE, use Flame Wheel!" Ash ordered._

_INFERNAPE rolled into a wheel of flame and charged at MEGANIUM!_

_Critical hit!_

_It's super effective!_

"_MEGANIUM, use Take Down!" Kris commanded._

_MEGANIUM charged at INFERNAPE, knocking him on the floor!_

"_**Infer….nape…."**_

_INFERNAPE fainted!_

_MEGANIUM is hit with recoil!_

"Mega…ni…um…"

_MEGANIUM fainted!_

"_INFERNAPE, return!" Ash said as he put INFERNAPE back in his Pokeball._

"_MEGANIUM, return!" Kris said as she put MEGANIUM back in her Pokeball._

"_That does it! I choose you, PIKACHU!" Ash said, frustrated._

"_**Pi-ka!" **_

"_FINISH IT, HOUNDOOM!" Kris said as she threw a Pokeball._

"_**HOUNDOOOOOM!"**_

"_PIKACHU, use Iron Tail!" Ash said._

_PIKACHU's tail turned iron and hit HOUNDOOM right in the face! PIKACHU's tail then turned back to normal._

_Critical hit!_

"_**Houndoom…" **_

_HOUNDOOM fainted!_

"_HOUNDOOM, return!" Kris said as she put HOUNDOOM back in her Pokeball._

_Ash won against Kris!_

"…_.This isn't supposed to happen!" Kris blurted._

"Well, Ash, you're quite the trainer!" Kris remarked.

"Thanks, Kris!" Ash replied.

"Take this. You earned it," Kris said as she handed Ash something.

_Ash got the Meganium badge!  
_"As you must know, this badge will lead you to the next trainer you're supposed to face," Kris pointed out.

"Right! Thank you!" Ash said.

"Oh, and Ash, the next trainer is a little…tough…" Kris warned.

"Don't worry: We can handle it!" Ash said happily.

"If you say so…" Kris muttered.

All of the sudden, Ash heard sirens coming towards him. He turned and saw a police car! It stopped in front of Ash. Out of the car came Officer Jenny and Agent PXLight.

"This is Ash Ketchum?" Officer Jenny asked Agent PXLight.

"Yep," PXLight answered. She then turned to Ash. "What are you doing here? Your friends are worried sick."

"I was battling.." Ash started. He then turned and saw that Kris was gone.

"Alright, Ash, I think it's time to return to your friends," Officer Jenny suggested.

"…..Right…" Ash muttered. He and Pikachu then got in the car, Officer Jenny and PXLight following him. Officer Jenny then drove the car, all the way to the Pokemon Center.


	12. Welcome back

**WOW! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT IT'S ACTUALLY UPDATED? I think this is the longest chapter yet. I dunno if I'm wrong or not. Anyways, one of the winners is in this chapter, and another winner will be in the next one. Then PXLight will be back after that. Enjoy!**

"So, let me get this straight…" Giovanni started. "Even with the Rocket Badge, you failed to capture Pikachu?"

"S-sir!" James stammered. "We managed to tire Pikachu, but one of the International Police came, and she-…"

"FOOLS!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth shuddered.

"You either get Pikachu or you get the boot! Got it?" Giovanni snapped.

"Y-yes sir!" the trio exclaimed.

"Good. Now, OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Giovanni yelled.

The trio scurried out of the Team Rocket HQ.

"Why me?" Meowth sighed. "Why do I have to be stuck with these two losers?"

"We should be asking that!" Jessie snapped at Meowth.

"Calm down!" James exclaimed. "How will we catch Pikachu if you two won't shut up?"

"…Fine," Jessie muttered. "Let's go…"

The trio then marched off to steal Pikachu.

"Welcome to the Battle Village," a woman said. "We hope you enjoy your stay at the Trainer Inn."

"Oh, I'll enjoy my stay…" Brock whispered. "But only because you're here!"

Brock held the woman's hands, and was about to say another corny pickup line, when he got hit with a combination of a slap from Misty, an ear grab from Max, and a Poison Jab from Croagunk. They then dragged him off to his room, where they threw him on the bed and left, going to their own rooms. The others were in their own rooms, as well. They had stopped at the Battle Village and checked in at the Trainer Inn.

"Hey, Pikachu, look at this!" Ash said as he was pointing at a poster that said:

Annual Battle Village Tournament tomorrow! Sign up now, at the front desk in the Trainer Inn! 3 Pokemon allowed!

"Hey, Pikachu, want to enter?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"_**Pi-kachu!" **_ Pikachu exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Ash said. "Then how about we sign u-…"

Ash realized something. During the battles he had with Blue, Leaf, and Kris, he used Infernape, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, and Gible. They might have wanted a break. Ash decided to ask them.

"Everyone, come on out!" Ash said as he threw his Pokeballs in the air. A red light came out of them, revealing all of Ash's Pokemon he currently had in his party.

"_**Infer-NAPE!"**_

"_**Star-ap**__**-TOR!"**_

"_**Tor-TERRA!**__**"**_

"_**Bui-bui-bui-BUIZEL!"**_

"_**Gible!**__**"**_

"Guys, there's a Battle Tournament tommorow," Ash explained, pointing at the poster. "Are you guys tired, or do you want to compete?"

Ash's Pokemon (BESIDES PIKACHU) fell to the floor, obviously wanting a break.

"Ha, I see!" Ash laughed. "Okay, I'll send you to Professor Oak's lab."

Ash then went downstairs to the PC, and called Professor Oak.

"Ah, hello Ash!" Professor Oak greeted as his face appeared on the screen. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, there's a Battle Tournament tommorow, but most of my Pokemon are tired," Ash explained. "So, I was wondering if I could send them to your lab and switch some out…"

"Of course!" Professor Oak replied. "1st, I need to know which of your Pokemon you want me to send to you."

"Can I have Gliscor, Muk, Donphan, Kingler, and…" Ash started.

"How about Pidgeot?" Professor Oak asked.

"Sure, I'll- wait, what?" Ash replied, shocked.

"Ha, you see…" Professor Oak started. "The flock of Fearow just gave up and flew away. So, your Pidgeot and all the Pidgey came to my lab! It's eager to see you."

"In that case, I'll take Pidgeot!" Ash exclaimed.

"All right, just put your current Pokeballs in the transporter, and everything will go as planned," Professor Oak said.

"Alright!" Ash said as he put the Pokeballs on the transporter.

There was a flash of bright light, and 5 other Pokeballs appeared in front of Ash.

"Well, the switch was complete!" Professor Oak said.

"Thanks, Professor!" Ash thanked. "Well, I'll see you lat…"

"Ash! Are you there, honey?" Ash's mom said.

"Hey mom!" Ash answered.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Ash's mom exclaimed. "Are you changing your underwear?"

"Yeah, mom…" Ash muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Ash's mom happily said. "You've grown up so much since you left Pallet Town! But please, come home soon!"

"Don't worry, mom!" Ash said.

"Well, dinner is ready, so I'll see you later!" Ash's mom replied as she waved goodbye.

"Bye, mom!" Ash exclaimed.

The PC screen then shut off.

Ash then went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to sign up for the Battle Village tournament," Ash told the girl at the front desk.

"Of course!" the girl replied. "Which 3 Pokemon will you enter if you make it to the Final Round?"

"I'll enter my Pikachu, Pidgeot, and Kingler!" Ash said.

"…Alright, you're in the tournament!" the girl said as she registered Ash in her computer. "Good luck tommorow!"

"Thanks!" Ash replied.

Ash then decided to go outside and reunite with his old Pokemon.

"Come on out, everyone!" Ash yelled as he threw his Pokeballs in the air, revealing…

"_**Gli-SCOR!**_

"_**King-king-king-ler!**__**" **_

"_**MUK!**__**"**_

"_**D-ON-phan!"**_

"_**Pid-ge-OT!**__**"**_

All the Pokemon were happy to see Ash, but not as happy as Pidgeot. He tackled Ash to the ground, obviously pleased, and when Pidgeot got up, he started doing what seemed like a dance.

"I'm happy to see you too, Pidgeot…" Ash said, laughing.

"Aw, a twerp and his Pokemon in love!" a voice of 3 boomed.

"Wha- who's there?" Ash shouted, his Pokemon getting ready to attack.

"Prepare to trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off of the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"_**WOBBUFET!**__**"**_

"Team Rocket! Where are you?" Ash exclaimed.

"Right above you, twerp!" Meowth called.

Ash looked up and saw a robot that looked like a Murkrow. In it were Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbufet.

"Well, let's get this over with," Ash said casually. "Pikachu, ThunderBolt them."  
Pikachu then let out a powerful ThunderBolt that hit the Murkrow directly, but it did no damage!

"Haven't you learned?" James said with a smirk. "Electric attacks won't work anymore!"

"In that case, PIDGEOT, use Wing Attack!" Ash yelled.

Pidgeot charged at the robot, wings spread, and hit it, but it still did no damage!  
"How pathetic!" Jessie stated.

"Stone Edge, Gliscor! Muk, Sludge Bomb! Water Gun, Kingler! Use Hidden Power, Donphan!"

The rest of Ash's Pokemon did as commanded, but nothing was working!

"Let's end this, twerp!" Meowth exclaimed as the giant Murkrow robot swooped down at Ash and his Pokemon.  
"Watch out, everyone!" Ash yelled as he tried to run with his Pokemon. The robot was too fast, however. It was about to hit them, and swipe all of the Pokemon, when…

"Leon! Use Whirlpool!"

An Empoleon appeared and used Whirlpool, sending the robot 20 feet away.

"Lightning, use Thunder Wave!"

A Manectric came out of the bushes and used Thunder Wave, paralyzing the robot on the spot.

"Draco Meteor, Jet!"

A Garchomp came out of the sky and an orange ball came out of its mouth, then exploding into meteors, hitting the robot, and naturally make Team Rocket…

"BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Good job, guys!" a man said as he appeared in front of Ash.

The man was 4"9', with a jacket that was colored like a Garchomp's skin, pants colored like Empoleon's legs, and a hat colored like Manectric's head. He also was holding what looked like a Cyndaquil egg.

"You okay, man?" the man asked Ash.

"Y-yeah…" Ash replied, obviously impressed.

"That's a relief…" the man sighed. "Awesome, guys!" the man gave a thumbs up to his Pokemon.  
_**"Gar-CHOMP!"**_

"_**Em-PO-LEON!**__**"**_

"_**Manec-TRIC!**__**"**_

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," the man said. "My name is Agent Z, but you can call me Zai. I'm part of the International Police." The man introduced himself.

"International Police?" Ash yelled out.

"Yeah, and you must be Ash," Zai replied. "Agent PXLight told me a lot about you."

"You know PXLight?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, she's my partner," Zai explained. "We're helping with security at the Battle Village Tournament tomorrow."

"That sounds cool," Ash replied.

"I'm guessing you're competing in the tournament, right?" Zai asked.

"Yep!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck tommorow!" Zai said. He then walked off with his Pokemon into the woods.

"Well, guys, let's go back to the inn," Ash told his Pokemon. He then returned them in their Pokeballs, excluding Pikachu. They then went back to the inn to rest for tommorow, or as I like to call it, the epic tournament.


	13. BATTLE! Battle Village Tournament

"Dad, dad, STOP THE CAR!"

"I CAN'T! THE BRAKE IS BROKEN!"

"LOOK OUT!"

"Oh, no…please, no…"

"AHHHHHH!"

There was fire on the road, car pieces everywhere, and blood splattered on the ground. Firetrucks, police cars, and ambulances were rushing to the scene of the tragedy.

"I…don't think there are any survivors…" one officer said in sorrow.

"…I can't believe this happened…" a doctor muttered.

"The fire is put out…it's too bad we couldn't save anyone…" a firefighter sighed.

"One thing is for sure…"

The officer, doctor, and firefighter swung their heads to the man that owned that voice. He had blue jeans, and 2 shirts: an unbuttoned orange one, and under that, a white shirt.

"This wasn't just a car crash…" the man said. "It's almost like it was caused by something…" he then got out a Pokeball and tossed it, letting out an Espeon. "Go search for anything mysterious…"

Espeon obeyed and started using its psychic powers.

"Hey, HEY!" the officer yelled at the man. "You can't just send an Espeon and search the area! You're not even allowed here right now!"

"Please, just let Espeon do its job…" the man replied.

"What- are you deaf?" the firefighter asked. "He said you're not allowed here-…!"

"_**Espeon!"**_

"My Espeon says otherwise…" the man remarked with a smirk. He walked to where Espeon was. Next to the Psychic Pokemon was a small boy with a blue jacket, black pants, and 2 Pokeballs in hand. The man picked him up, and put him in the ambulance.

"Take him to the hospital, please…" the man said.

"…Let's go…" the doctor sighed.

The cop, firefighter, and doctor left, the small boy still in the ambulance.

"_**Esp-esp!"**_

"Hm?" the man said as he jerked his head to where Espeon was. Espeon held a Pokeball in his mouth. The man picked the Pokeball up, and got on his motorcycle, following the ambulance.

"…Man…being the Red King is hard work…" the man sighed as he rode off.

_**Back to the present…**_

"WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO THE BATTLE VILLAGE TOURNAMENT!"

The announcer's voice boomed through the ring, and everyone was cheering wildly.

"OKAY, IT'S TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE TRAINERS! I KNOW YOU'RE EXCITED AS I AM TO WITNESS THESE FIGHTS IN ACTION, SO HERE THEY ARE!"

He then got out a board with names on it.

"1st match, Ash Ketchum vs Al Entra! Then, it's Gary Oak vs…Z? Okay, Z!"

The announcer went announcing the matches, and then…

"Now, please join me in welcoming…THE RED KING!"

A man came out, dressed in red, with an Espeon, Torterra, and Staraptor. Everyone was cheering wildly for this man.

"Alright, now, IT'S TIME TO START!"

And so the Battle Village Tournament started!

Ash defeated his opponent without even trying, so let's go on with Gary and Z's match.

"Z?" Gary asked to his friends before the match. "What kind of name is that?"

"Hey, who knows?" Ritchie replied with a shrug. "My opponent is PXLight, and we all know how strong she is. Maybe these 2 are friends?"

"Believe me, they are…" Ash muttered, which caused everyone to look at him.

"A good battler knows the Pokemon on the battlefield," Ash told Gary. "Never forget that."

"Right," Gary replied.

When it was time for the battle, Gary went out to the battlefield, and Agent Z was on the other side.

"THIS WILL BE A ONE-ON-ONE BATTLE, UNDERSTAND?" The announcer asked.

"Yes!" Both replied.

"THEN BEGIN!"

_GARY would like to battle!_

_GARY sent out BLASTOISE!_

"_**Blas-TOISE!"**_

"_Go! EMPOLEON!"_

"_**Em-POL-eon!"**_

"_BLASTOISE! Use Hydro Pump!"_

_A blast of water came out of BLASTOISE'S cannon, but…_

"_Dodge it, Empoleon, and use Steel Wing…"_

_EMPOLEON dodged it with ease, and hit BLASTOISE'S face with a Steel Wing!_

_Critical hit!_

"Blastoise…"

_BLASTOISE fainted!_

_AGENT Z won!  
"WHAT? I lost?"_

"AND THAT'S IT! THE WINNER IS Z!"

The crowd went berserk over the battle, cheering wildly.

"Can't get decent enough battles these days…" Z sighed as he walked away.

"Unbelievable…" Gary whispered.

LATER…

"Alright, 3rd match! Ritchie VS PXLight! Another one-on-one battle! Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Ritchie and PXLight replied.

"THEN BEGIN!"

_RITCHIE would like to battle!_

_RITCHIE sent out SPARKY!  
__**"Pi-ka-chu!"**_

"_Go! VAPOREON!"_

"Va-POREON!"

_SPARKY used Thunder!_

_SPARKY summoned thunder from the sky, and it went pouring into him, and then onto VAPOREON!_

_It's super effective!_

_VAPOREON used Splash!_

_Surprisingly, Splash actually did something- VAPOREON bounced into the air, and then onto the ground, and there was a big BOOM, and it sent SPARKY into the wall!_

"Pi-ka-chu…"

_SPARKY fainted!_

_PXLight won!  
"It can't be! I lost?"_

_**And I'm ending it there! Look, I'm going to end the contest in the 1**__**st**__** chapter and tell you all the mysterious trainer is Red. For those of you who don't know him, search up "Red (Game)" on Bulbapedia. Next update is in…about…one week…hopefully…well, good bye!**_


	14. The killer agent team

The rest of round one seemed to go quickly. It was on to Round 2, and again, it went by quickly. Most of the trainers were pretty much obliterated by Ash. In fact, he was getting bored. The only thing he looked forward to was battling Agent PXLight and Z. In fact, Round 3 was to be a double battle. 4 trainers would be left, and they would be in teams of two, and battle each other.

"10 minutes before Round 3!" The announcer said on the P.A. "Please take some time to relax and find your team mate, trainers!"

"Wow, Ash, that was so cool!" May exclaimed.

"What was?" Ash asked, completely oblivious to the fact that he was one of the best trainers here.

"She means about you beating all the other trainers and making it to the Top 4, of course!" Dawn answered.

"I guess it is…" Ash yawned.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Gary nearly made Ash deaf when he yelled. "May I remind you that me and Ritchie lost in the 1st round?"

"You know, there is something weird about your enthusiasm, Ash…" Ritchie pondered out loud.

"Like?" Ash asked.

"You're not even trying, and you're still doing excellent, Ash!" Max remarked.

"Well, what I'm really excited about is fighting the other team in this round," Ash replied.

"Speaking of which, didn't you get a number so you can find your teammate?" Brock asked.

"Yes," Ash was getting tired of these questions, he was eager to battle.

"Then why don't you find your teammate?" Misty yelled.

Ash became wide awake when Misty yelled, it was louder than Gary's. "Well-…" Ash started.

"He doesn't need to. I'm right here."

Ash and his friends looked behind them. There, they saw a boy that looked about Ash's age. He had red, long hair, and a black jacket, with jeans and brown shoes.

"Nice to know you're my partner," Ash said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Silver," the boy replied. "I already know your name, you're Ash. The one that's my equal here."

"What does that mean?" Ash asked curiously.

"Just get ready, we're going to fight those 2 agents…" Silver sighed.

"PXLight and Z!" Ash remembered that they also made it to the Top 4. "Okay, I'll be out soon."

"Whatever," Silver replied, and he walked away.

"What's with him?" Dawn was angry about the way Silver acted. "He's like Paul!"

"Enough," Ash said. "I'm going to head on out."

"Which Pokemon will you use, Ash?" Max asked, excited.

"I can only use one Pokemon, while Silver uses another one. PXLight and Z will be using one each. I only know PXLight has a Hitmontop, but I also know that Z has a Manectric, Empoleon, and Garchomp. So, I think I'll go with Muk." Ash replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a battle to fight."

"Good luck, Ash!" May said.

Ash smiled, then walked out with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"THE 3rd ROUND IS ABOUT TO COMMENCE!" the announcer yelled out. There was a booming cheer from the audience.

"THIS WILL BE A DOUBLE BATTLE WITH ASH AND SILVER ON ONE SIDE AND Z AND PXLIGHT ON THE OTHER!"

"You ready?" Ash asked Silver.

"Of course," Silver replied rudely.

"Ready…Zai?" asked PXLight.

"Yes…Oki," Z replied.

"BEGIN!" the announcer yelled.

_**(By the way, the battles in this story aren't gonna be based on the battles in the actual Pokemon games anymore.)**_

"GO! MUK!" Ash yelled as he threw a Pokeball, revealing the purple mud-like Pokemon, Muk.

"_**Mu-Muk!"**_

"Show them why we're unstoppable, Feraligatr," Silver said as he threw out a Pokeball, revealing the blue alligator-like Pokemon, Feraligator.

"_**Fera-LI-gatr!"**_

"I choose you! Jet!" Z said as he tossed a Pokeball in the air, revealing the dragon-like Pokemon, Garchomp.

"_**Gar-CHOMP!"**_

"Let's go, Charizard!" PXLight said as she threw a Pokemon, revealing the dragon-like Charizard, except it's coloring was different.

"_**CHARI-ZARD!"**_

"_A Charizard!" _Ash thought.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump on Charizard," Silver calmly commanded Feraligatr.

Feraligatr obeyed and shot a giant water blast from his mouth, aimed directly toward Charizard.

"Dodge, and use Flamethrower in the air!" PXLight told Charizard.

Charizard narrowly dodged it, and shot out a fireball from its mouth, and it was quickly growing.

"Draco Meteor on the Flamethrower, Jet!" Z yelled, knowing PXLight's plan.

Garchomp shot out a Draco Meteor, and when both the Draco Meteor and Flamethrower collided, there was a colossus explosion, then meteors that were on fire came falling down toward Muk and Feraligatr.

"Sludge Bomb!" Ash told Muk.

Muk spat out multiple sludge bombs at the Draco Meteor-Flamethrower combination, which caused both attacks to cancel each other out, creating a huge cloud of smoke.

"Hydro Cannon!" Silver said quickly.

Feraligatr shot out a water blast even stronger than the Hydro Pump, hitting Garchomp.

"_**Gar!" **_Garchomp groaned as he fell to the ground.

"Jet!" Z yelled.

"Seismic Toss, Charizard!" PXLight yelled.

Charizard flew and grabbed Feraligatr, then flew into the air and circled it, like it was a moon. He then flew down and dropped Feraligatr on the ground.

"_**FERALI!" **_Feraligatr moaned as he lay on the ground.

"Darn it!" Silver exclaimed. "Feraligatr's hurt!"

"Use Dragon Claw on Feraligatr, Jet!" Z yelled when Garchomp got up.

Garchomp obeyed and rushed at Feraligatr, and was about to use his 2 glowing claws, when…

"Quick! Use Body Slam, Muk!" Ash yelled.

Muk appeared behind Garchomp and trapped him under his own body!

"Charizard, help Jet!" PXLight commanded.

Charizard flew at Muk, about to use a Hyper Beam. However…

"Feraligatr, protect Muk with your own Hyper Beam!" Silver shouted.

Feraligatr jumped in between Muk and Charizard, and fired a Hyper Beam right when Charizard fired his Hyper Beam. A beam struggle took place, one that you could see from the Pokemon Center in the Battle Village.

"MAXIMUM POWER!" Silver yelled.

Feraligatr put all of his strength into his Hyper Beam, and it paid off. The powerful Hyper Beam hit Charizard, and he flew into the air, then came crashing down with spiral eyes.

"Charizard is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

PXLight returned Charizard into his Pokeball.

"It's up to you, Z," PXLight told Z.

"Dragon Breath, Jet!" Z shouted.

From under Muk's body, Garchomp fired a giant smoke beam, sending Muk into the air.

"PERFECT!" Ash yelled. "SLUDGE BOMB!"

Muk fired more sludge bombs from his mouth, which kept on hitting Jet until he fainted.

"Garchomp is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "The match goes to Ash and Silver!"

The crowd cheered wildly.

"Well, we tried our best," PXLight sighed.

"Yep…" Z muttered.

"Like I said, Ash," Silver said to Ash. "You're my equal, and I'll be seeing you in the 4th round." Silver then walked away, back to the lobby.

"…That was awesome…" Ash whispered.

_**10 minutes later, back at the Trainer Inn…**_

Everyone was getting ready to sleep. The guys and girls had their own rooms, and their Pokemon were sleeping at the Pokemon Daycare in the inn.

"Good night guys, and good battle today, Ash…" Ritchie yawned.

"Good night, and agreed…" the rest of the guys yawned.

Ash was the only one that wasn't tired. He was just laying in the bed, thinking.

"_Silver…come to think of it, I read a story about one of the great Pokemon Trainers, Ethan, having a rival named Silver that was just as strong as him…"_ Ash thought. _"Could it be…yes, I'm sure of it! Silver is the next trainer I have to earn a badge from! And if I beat him, I have to fight the Red King, and he's currently the most powerful trainer in the tournament! So even if I beat Silver, I have to worry about the Red King…"_

**_MEANWHILE, IN THE GIRLS' ROOM…_**

The girls were sharing secrets. Their most embarrassing moments, their favorite things, and now…

"Okay, girls!" Dawn squealed. "It's time to tell each other our crushes!"

"No way!" both May and Misty replied.

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun!" Dawn pleaded.

"It doesn't matter," Misty said. "We all know May likes Drew!"

"You mean that egotistical jerk!" May asked angrily. "No way! Besides, you like Tracey!"

"Oh, yes, Tracey…" Misty replied. She was starting to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked.

"Well…Tracey…" Misty was giggling madly. "…HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Misty started rolling on the floor, laughing.

"WHAT?" Dawn and May yelled.

"Yeah, I saw him and his girlfriend making out a couple of months ago!" Misty was bursting with laughter now.

"Aw, how sweet!" May cooed.

"We also know Dawn likes Kenny!" Misty said.

"Ew!" Dawn shrieked. "He's someone who thinks he's the best coordinator ever! He's such a jerk, like Drew!"

_**(Note: I do not hate Drew and Kenny…well, I may hate Drew a little.)**_

"What about Conway?" May asked.

Dawn gagged. She was really starting to regret bringing up the topic about crushes.

"How about this? We all say our crushes on 3!" May suggested.

"Okay…" Dawn and Misty replied.

"One…" Misty said.

"Two…" May said.

"Three!" Dawn said.

"ASH!" the three of them exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other, shocked.

"WHAT?" May exclaimed.

"It can't be!" Dawn yelled.

"But it's true!" Misty shouted.

"He saved my life!" Dawn yelled.

"He was going to sacrifice himself to save me!" May pointed out.

"We traveled together to the Orange Islands!" Misty exclaimed.

"I know!" Dawn said. "I'll have Ash, and May will have Gary, while Misty will have Ritchie!

"OR…" Misty interrupted. "I'LL have Ash, and May will have Gary, and Dawn will have Ritchie!"

"How about…" May started. "I'LL have Ash, and Misty will have Brock, while Dawn will have Gary!"

"What about this!" Dawn exclaimed. "We'll compete against each other and see who Ash loves the most!"

"FINE!" May and Misty agreed. The three girls then went to bed, angry at each other.

_**And that's it for this chapter! Now, I might be getting a beta reader, but if he doesn't reply to my request, either 2 things will happen:**_

_**1. I'll ask one of you guys to beta-read for me in the next chapter.**_

_**2. I'll just go on making the rest of the chapters of this story without a beta reader.**_

_**Also, here's a little poll for you, and if you review, I'd like your answer in your review.**_

_**The question: Who should end up with Ash in this story?**_

_**May, Dawn, or Misty?**_

_**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Ash's Last Battle?"!**_


	15. Ash VS Silver

"THE SEMI-FINALS!" the announcer…announced? "This match will decide who goes on to face the Red King!"

The crowd boomed with wild cheers.

"In the red corner, we have Ash!"

Ash stood there with Pikachu by his side.

"And in the green corner, it's Silver!"

Silver just closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"Now, LET'S GET THIS MATCH STARTED!"

"Go, Sneasel," Silver said as he tossed his Pokeball in the air, a red light coming out of it, revealing a Sneasel.

"_**Sneasel!"**_

"Go, Donphan!" Ash said as he tossed his Pokeball in the air, revealing a Donphan.

"_**Do-ON-phan!"**_

"Rollout!" Ash commanded Donphan. Donphan rolled into a ball and charged at Sneasel.

"Icy Wind!" Silver exclaimed.

Sneasel released ice from his mouth and fired it at Donphan, causing Donphan to freeze.

"Now Shadow Ball!" Silver told Sneasel.

Sneasel started charging a dark ball in his hands.

"Fire a Hyper Beam through the ice, Donphan!" Ash exclaimed.

Donphan managed to thaw out of the ice and hit Sneasel with a Hyper Beam before he could fire the Shadow Ball.

"Get up, quickly! Use Metal Claw!" Silver said.

Right when Sneasel fell, he got back up, and charged at Donphan with a Metal Claw.

"_What is he doing?" _Ash thought. _"Doesn't he know that Metal Claw won't do much damage to Donphan?"_

"NOW!" Silver yelled.

Instead of hitting Donphan, Sneasel used Metal Claw on the ground and made a circle around Donphan.

"JUMP TO THE SKY, THEN SHADOW BALL!" Silver yelled.

Sneasel obeyed and jumped in the sky, forming a Shadow Ball with his hands.

"It's a targeting system!" Ash realized. "Donphan, get out of there!"

But Donphan wouldn't move. In fact, he looked kind of scared.

"_He thinks it's a trap!" _Ash thought.

"FIRE!" Silver commanded.

Sneasel released the Shadow Ball and it hit Donphan, causing a massive, dark explosion.

"Donphan!" Ash exclaimed.

The smoke cleared, and Donphan was lying on the ground, fainted.

"Donphan is unable to battle!" the announcer announced.

"Return!" Ash said as he put Donphan back in his Pokeball.

"I know you're better than this, Ash," Silver sneered. "Don't tell me you're scared!"

"I CHOOSE YOU, GLISCOR!" Ash yelled as he threw a Pokeball, revealing a Gliscor.

"_**Gli-SCOR!"**_

"Use Icy Wind on Gliscor, Sneasel!" Silver exclaimed. Sneasel was about to fire an Icy Wind, when…

"Fire Fang, quick!" Ash said.

Gliscor quickly charged at Sneasel with fire in his mouth. When he reached Sneasel, Gliscor bit Sneasel with his Fire Fang! Sneasel moaned in pain, then fainted.

"Sneasel is unable to battle!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Return!" Silver said as he put Sneasel back in his Pokeball. "Well, looks like I was wrong," Silver sighed. "You're still as strong as I thought. GO, CROBAT!"

Silver tossed another Pokeball, revealing a Crobat.

"_**Cro-O-bat!"**_

Gliscor and Crobat yelled out in the air; this match was now an air battle.

"X-Scissor!"

"Air Cutter!"

Gliscor charged at Crobat with his arms crossed together like an "X", glowing.

Crobat flapped his wings hard, which caused a powerful air slash to charge at Gliscor.

There was another explosion, one that was bigger than the last.

Gliscor came out of the smoke, a little damaged.

"You feeling okay, Gliscor?" Ash asked.

Gliscor raised his hand, signaling that he was okay.

"Alright! Go into the smoke!" Ash commanded.

Gliscor flew into the smoke.

"You too, Crobat!" Silver exclaimed.

Crobat also went into the smoke. They were unseen by the audience, and some of the people in the audience were getting irritated.

"What is Ash doing?" Max pondered. "He can't see Gliscor or Crobat either!"

"I think he was trying to launch a sneak attack on Silver, but it didn't work…" Dawn sighed.

"You're wrong,"

Brock, Misty, May, Max, Gary, Ritchie, and Dawn turned around and saw the Red King behind them.

"Hey, you're the champion of this tournament!" Max remarked.

"Yes, and Ash wasn't trying to launch a sneak attack…" the Red King replied.

"How right you are!" Agents Z and PXLight remarked.

"Where are these people coming from?" Gary whispered to himself.

"Ash knew that Crobat would follow what Gliscor did," PXLight said.

"Silver knows what's going to happen too, by the looks of it," Z added.

"How do you guys know?" Misty exclaimed.

"Simple," the Red King replied with a smile. "I used to use this strategy with Zai and Oki all the time."

PXLight and Z sighed; the Red King used their real names.

"You knew these International Police agents before this tournament?" Brock asked.

"Yes," the Red King replied. "After all, I am the leader of the International Police."

Before they could even gasp, Brock, Misty, Ritchie, Gary, May, Max, and Dawn turned back to the fight, hearing punching and kicking.

The smoke cleared, and it revealed Gliscor and Crobat meleeing each other. They were so fast, that you couldn't even see them move to another part to the ring; they just appeared there. After hitting each other with a kick, punch, and headbutt, they landed on the ground, panting.

"Toxic!" Silver said.

Crobat opened his mouth and revealed a purple smoke coming toward Gliscor.

"Fire Fang!" Ash said.

Gliscor charged at Crobat with fire in his mouth, taking the toxic, and biting Crobat.

"_**Cro-Crobat!"**_ Crobat exclaimed as he started to be affected by burn.

"_**Gli-Gliscor!" **_Gliscor shouted as he started to be affected by poison.

Both Pokemon couldn't take it, and they fainted.

"Both Gliscor and Crobat are unable to battle!"

"Return, Crobat!" Silver said as he put Crobat back in his Pokeball. "Good job, because of you and Sneasel, we can still win this."

"Gliscor, return!" Ash said as he put Gliscor back in his Pokeball. "You were awesome, take a nice, long rest."

"Both trainers are down to their last Pokemon! Who will win this epic bout?" the announcer yelled excitedly.

"Go, Feraligatr!" Silver yelled as he threw a Pokeball, revealing Feraligatr.

"_**Fera-LI-gatr!"**_

"Pikachu, it's up to you," Ash told Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded and ran to the ring.

"_**Pi-ka-chu!"**_

"Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu started running at Feraligatr, covered in a lightning aura.

"Waterfall!" Silver yelled.

Feraligatr charged at Pikachu, covered in a water aura.

And right when they were just a couple of inches away from each other...

"END THIS, QUICKLY, WITH IRON TAIL!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu jumped up, and his tail started to become iron, and because of the Volt Tackle, it was also covered with lightning.

"_**PIKA!"**_

Pikachu hit Feraligatr so hard, that it made a crater. Feraligatr was laying down with spiral eyes.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle!" the announcer announced. "The winner is Ash, and he gets to move on to the Final Round!"

The crowd cheered wildly.

"YEAH ASH! YOU'RE THE BEST TRAINER EVER!" Misty yelled.

"NO ONE CAN BEAT YOU, ASH!" May yelled.

"YOU'RE INVINCIBLE, ASH!" Dawn yelled.

Gary, Ritchie, and Max, although happy for Ash, couldn't help but wonder why the girls were cheering so loudly and wildly. Brock, however, knew exactly what was going on.

"So, the competition for Ash starts for them…" Brock whispered with a smirk.

"Return!" Silver said, putting Feraligatr back in his Pokeball. He then walked up to Ash, who was laughing with Pikachu.

"Great battle," Silver said, holding out his hand.

"Thanks!" Ash replied, shaking Silver's hand. It was then that he felt something hard and metallic in his hand. Silver pulled back his hand, waved goodbye to Ash, and walked out of the ring.

Ash looked at his palm. In it, he saw a Feraligatr badge, flashing like the other badges Ash got from the other trainers.

"_I knew it…" _Ash said with a smile.

"Darn it!" Paul growled, hidden by the rest of the audience. "Can't any one get the job done?"

"..." the myster-oh yeah, we're not doing that contest anymore…where was I? Oh yeah…

"..." Red….didn't say, also hidden by the audience, but also a coat, so one recognized who he was.

"If Ethan doesn't beat Ash, then you must destroy his inner trainer!" Paul told Red.

"…I know…stop telling me..." Red actually said.

"Just get your Espeon to use teleport!" Paul said with a sigh.

Red released Espeon out of his Pokeball, gave it a nod, and Espeon used teleport to get Paul out of the Battle Village, and Red back at Mount Silver.

"So, Ash is fighting you, master!" Z said to the Red King.

"Excited?" PXLight asked.

"…Of course…" the Red King replied. "This is going to be interesting…"

_**Ending here! Okay, I know it's only been one day since the last chapter is updated, so this is the new policy: if the beta reader I requested doesn't reply within 1 week, then I will ask one of you to be my beta reader.**_

_**Also, the poll from the last chapter is still on: Who should Ash end up with?**_

_**Misty, May, or Dawn?**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	16. Team Rocket: Back again

Ash was sweating profusely. He was very nervous about this match. Then again, who wouldn't be? He was going to battle the champion of the tournament, the Red King.

The trainer shuffled around the Pokeballs he had in hand with an agitated stroke. He already knew he was going to be using Pikachu, Pidgeot, and Kingler; the only problem was that Ash didn't know what 3 Pokemon that his opponent would use. Even worse, he knew that considering just how powerful this 'Red King' allegedly was, his Pokémon, even if they were disadvantaged types, would be extremely powerful. This is what he could anticipate.

"_I just hope that I can make at least one of his Pokemon faint…"_ Ash thought solemnly.

"_**Pika-pika!" **_Pikachu assured Ash with a determined look on its face. Somehow, he understood what Pikachu was saying, though the time and experience he and his fellow partner had spent together was enough to satisfy anyone in search of a reason. Their bond of friendship was what allowed the two to understand each other.

"Right!" Ash exclaimed. "I can't give up!" He put on a determined look equivalent to that on his Pokémon. The spark of fierceness had returned in his eyes, casting away the remaining doubt of his win.

Ash remained his room with Pikachu, thinking about strategies and combinations.

…

However, his friends were shopping in the Battle Village. After all, the match wasn't for another three hours and Ash had specifically asked that he be left alone for now. His friends respected this request, only because they hardly knew how many thoughts and emotions could be running through the boy. The biggest match of his life was about to come and he needed as much time on his own as he could get. This still didn't stop them from missing their friend's presence, but they still enjoyed themselves nonetheless.

"Hey, Sparky!" Ritchie said to his trusty Pikachu. "Want to race to that restaurant May was talking about?"

"_**Pikachu!" **_Pikachu exclaimed. In a flash, both Ritchie and Sparky were running all the way to a fancy restaurant.

Gary followed suit, since he was really hungry. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked along callously. He didn't want to drag too much attention upon his personage considering his reputation, but at the same time, being with the gang was an honor.

Brock saw Dawn, Misty, and May walking slowly, each of them thinking about something. _"I'll leave 'em to their thoughts…" _Brock thought. He ran off after Ritchie and Gary.

Max, not wanting to be left alone with the girls, ran off as well.

The girls were thinking of their own separate ways to woo Ash.

"_I could show him how strong I am in a Pokemon Battle…he loves those!" _Misty thought.

_"Maybe I can doll myself up…or a beautiful contest move!" _May thought.

"_My Pokémon can help me! Especially Buneary, she loves Pikachu!"_ Dawn thought.

The trio then realized they were left behind. They ran after the boys, finally catching up with them. They proceeded to step inside the 5-star restaurant, sitting down at a booth that the doorman pointed out to them. Eventually, a waiter came to take their order.

"Good evening," the waiter greeted with a bow. "I'll be your server for today. What would you like?"

"Spaghetti, please!" Ritchie decided.

"Can you get me some pasta?" Gary asked.

"I'll have some noodles!" Brock said.

"They have a cheeseburger on here…I'll have that!" Max exclaimed.

"Vegetarian Pasta, please!" Misty said.

"I'll have the salad!" May decided.

"The fried rice!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Will that be all?" the waiter asked.

"Also, glasses of water for all of us and some Pokemon food!" Brock replied.

"Certainly," the waiter said. "Your orders shall be ready in a moment." The waiter walked to the kitchen.

"Wow, May, this restaurant is great!" Ritchie remarked as his eyes gazed around the structure. Any source of light seemed to attract his wandering eyes. To him, it was as though the entire place was sparkling.

"May has a keen sense for food…" Max muttered.

"Aw, thanks!" May said with a smile. She was the only one who knew that she simply found this place through a tour guide… but she'll let this smart moment pass through in pristine condition.

"It's too bad Ash couldn't be here…" Brock sighed.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?" Dawn exclaimed. Everyone in the restaurant suddenly glanced over at her due to the volume of her sudden outburst. She sat back down, blushing of embarrassment.

"What's with you?" Gary asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Dawn shrugged it off.

"That's what she says…" Misty whispered to herself.

Out of nowhere, there was a huge scream. "WHAT!" someone yelled from the kitchen. The gang turned to try and see what was causing the commotion.

"We're taking this food, whether you like it or not!" another voice said.

Brock, Misty, Max, May, Gary, and Ritchie ran to the kitchen, to see Team Rocket trying to make off with the food!

"Should've known," Gary said. Considering that this WAS a food dilemma and that he was with the group that ALWAYS attracted these people, he saw this coming.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie recited as she saw her enemies.

"Make it double!" James followed suit.

"SHUT UP!" Meowth yelled. "WE JUST HAVE TO GET RID OF THEM!"

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy…" James muttered.

"I'll take care of 'em!" Meowth declared, his Rocket Badge still on him.

"You'll need some help! Go, Seviper!" Jessie yelled as she threw her Pokeball, revealing the snake Pokémon, Seviper.

"_**Se-se-viper!"**_

"Carnivine, go!" James exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball, revealing the Venus Fly Trap-Pokémon, Carnivine.

"_**Car-na-vine!"**_

As though on cue, the entire gang cast out their Pokémon to fight back.

"Go, Croagunk!"

"Do it, Politoed!"

"I choose you, Sparky!"

"Go, Umbreon!"

"Finish them, Blaziken!"

"Piplup! Go!"

"_**Croa-croa-croa-croa-croa-gunk!"**_

"_**Po-li-toed!"**_

"_**Pi-ka-chu!"**_

"_**Ummmm-bre-on!"**_

"_**Blaz-I-KEEEEEN!"**_

"_**Pip-lup!"**_

"You actually think you can beat us?" Meowth sneered. "Let's-a-OWN!"

"Blaze Kick, Blaziken!" May cried. Blaziken's leg started to glow with burning fire, and Blaziken charged at Meowth, Seviper, and Carnivine!

"Puh-lease!" Meowth sighed. He pressed his Rocket Badge, and he used Water Gun, not only obliterating Blaziken's Blaze Kick, but knocking out Blaziken itself! "Direct hit, sucker!" Meowth cried.

"Blaziken!" May squeaked, running up to her Pokémon in a frenzied panic. Blaziken's eyes hinted in the drastic loss of energy as his face remained in a dazed expression.

"_Let the real trainer show you how it's done!" _Misty thought. "Politoed, Mega Punch!" Politoed's hand started to glow and it charged at the enemy. However, Seviper used Bite on Politoed before Politoed could punch. And as if the bite wasn't bad enough, Carnivine used Vine Whip on Politoed, which was enough to make it faint.

"…P-Politoed?" Misty stammered, unable to grasp the fact that Team Rocket actually knocked out one of her Pokemon.

"_My turn! I wish Ash could see this!" _Dawn thought to herself. "Piplup, whirl-…!"

But Piplup, very proud of himself, decided to attack without Dawn's command. He tried to use Peck, and started running at Meowth only.

"…This some kind of joke?" Meowth asked. He pressed his Rocket Badge and used Pay Day on Piplup, and because of Piplup's cockiness, he fainted.

"No!" Dawn cried.

"…Um…Sparky…use…agility?" Ritchie commanded, completely confused by what just happened. Sparky started charging at Team Rocket at amazing speed.

"Be on guard!" Meowth told Seviper and Carnivine.

Just when Sparky was a few centimeters away…

"Psychic, Espeon."

"_**Es-peon!"**_

An Espeon appeared and used Psychic on the battling trainers and Pokemon.

"Urgh!" Max grunted. "What's going on?"

"Team Rocket, eh?" the man who owned the Espeon said. Everyone looked at him, and gasped when they found out it was the Red King. "Yeah, you were on the Top 10 Most Wanted list for a while…heh heh…" the Red King chuckled. "Torterra, Staraptor, use Frenzy Plant and Whirlwind…" he threw 2 Pokeballs, revealing the turtle-tree-like Pokemon, Torterra, and the bird-like Pokemon, Staraptor.

"_**TOR-TOR-TERRA!"**_

"_**STARAP-TOOOOOOOOOOR!"**_

The two Pokemon used the attacks their master commanded them to use, and made Team Rocket, as usual…

"BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket echoed for the 300,000th time now.

"Not really worth putting in jail anymore…not those members, anyway," the Red King sighed as he put his Pokemon back in their Pokeballs. Right when Espeon was returned, our heroes and their Pokemon were free of Psychic.

"Thanks, miste-…!" Misty was about to say, when the Red King left as quickly as he came.

The group of friends was trying to comprehend what just happened. They all knew one thing; they had to tell Ash about this. And just when they were about to eat…

"THE FOOD IS DESTROYED!" the waiters, waitresses, and cooks yelled out.

And so, the lunch of Brock, Misty, Ritchie, Gary, Dawn, May, Max, and their Pokemon were ruined, thanks to Team Rocket.

_**3 hours later…**_

Ash was fired up. His friends told him what happened at the restaurant and now Ash knew what Pokemon that the Red King had. (His friends were kind of peeved about the fact that Ash didn't care about their food.)

Now, Ash, with Pikachu by his side, was at the battlefield, and the Red King was across the ring.

"IT'S THE FINALS!" the announcer yelled out, excited.

The cheers were so loud for this match; you could hear it 3 miles from the Battle Village! Everyone was pumped. They knew of the skill level of both trainers and were excited to see the outcome of this final match.

"Ash Ketchum, a trainer who has faced all odds, is battling against the Red King, the champion of this epic tournament!" the announcer announced. "Will Ash win and claim the title of the new Battle Village Tournament Champion? Or will the Red King keep that title? We'll find out right now!"

Ash's friends got special seats behind Ash, and they were in front all of the action…or at least, they were going to be in front of all the action. Same for PXLight and Z; they got special seats too, and were right behind the Red King.

"THIS WILL BE A THREE-ON-THREE BATTLE! BOTH TRAINERS MAY SWITCH OUT POKEMON ANY TIME THEY WOULD LIKE UNTIL THE MATCH IS OVER!" the announcer yelled…unnecessarily loud, I might add. "ARE YOU TWO READY!"

"Right!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes, let's start," the Red King said.

"BEGIN!"

_**EPIC CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**Yup, stopping the chapter here.**_

_**Also, and I don't know if this is for sure, some of you may be thinking that the Red King is Red, because the Red King has the word "red" in his name. Let me assure you, he is not Red. If you read the last chapter, then you know for sure. Also, that Beta Reader I asked for still hasn't responded, so I'm guessing he's busy with school and can't really do any Beta-reading. BUT…I have a new Beta-reader! Sorry guys, I knew I said that I'd ask one of you, but I owe this girl A LOT. You might be familiar with her if you read the previous chapters of this story. It's PXLight! So that's why this chapter may seem more epic. Here are a few words from her!**_

…

_**PX's Notes**_

_**Erm… hi. =) You probably won't hear from me again (because I'm just a beta-reader), so I'll just say what I'll probably have to say here:**_

_**MY CHARIZARD PWNS ALL.**_

_**That is all.**_

_**No flames, please! =D**_


	17. The Red King

"Kingler, Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded his trusty crab-Pokemon, Kingler. His Pokemon in response lifted his huge pincers in the air and let out a gurgling battle cry which echoed through the stadium.

"_**King-king-king-ler!"**_

Kingler launched a powerful Hyper Beam from his right claw, and aimed it at the Red King's Staraptor. An orange glow built up from the depths of the claw before becoming a humungous burst of energy that streaked across the stadium towards the vicious bird.

However, the Red King didn't miss a single beat.

"Show 'em your own Hyper Beam!" the Red King told Staraptor.

"_**STARAPTOOOOOR!"**_

Staraptor fired his own Hyper Beam at Kingler, and a massive power struggle took place. On contact, the two beams collided and began to push relentlessly against each other. Despite this, the two attacks were of equal power and for a slight moment, everything was in a standstill. Ripples of energy burst from the area where the two beams met and caused powerful shockwaves that were released and began to destroy the hard rock of the ground and that of the cement wall surrounding the Pokemon.

The crowd could only watch in awe at this intense battle. The shockwave's power was felt even through the crowd and was absolutely breath-taking. The light being emitted was blinding, but it still captivated everyone's attention.

…

When the announcer said that the trainers could begin, Ash called out his Kingler, and the Red King called out his Staraptor. Kingler already suffered two Brave Bird attacks from the Red King's noble Staraptor, but Staraptor already got recoil damage done to himself.

…

Now, there was a Hyper Beam struggle, and whoever won meant that the other would faint.

"I'm warning you, Ash! Call Kingler back!" the Red King yelled to Ash over the sound of the two beams colliding. "When Kingler gives out, he will be seriously injured. If you want a better chance of winning this duel, you will give out and attempt to defeat my Staraptor in any method aside from direct combat." His voice suddenly became louder and his face more strict. "If you were WISE, you would adhere to my advice!"

"Tch," Ash replied with a slight hesitation was gone in a flash. "You won't beat us!"

It seemed that the winner of this bout would be Staraptor, but…

"_**KINGLER!"**_

Kingler didn't know if it was the fact that he was about to lose or if it was because Ash's belief in his capabilities, but something made his Hyper Beam blow away Staraptor's. The bird's beam collapsed in an instant to the new power and due to fatigue and the strength of Kingler's attack, the events the Red King had predicted would happen to Ash's Kingler occurred to his own Pokemon.

"Staraptor!" the Red King cried.

"_**Sta-STAR!"**_

Another explosion, the strongest one in the story yet _**(Fourth wall breaking!)**_, erupted from the scene. A flash came, and the audience screamed wildly. Max's mouth and eyes were wide open, watching the entire battle intently despite the sudden smoke that resulted from the explosion. It was difficult to see what was occurring; all they could see were the vague shadows and Ash and the Red King in their determined poses, also struggling to see what happened.

From the struggle to see, Brock looked like he was actually about to open his eyes. May, Dawn, and Misty were shrieking in fear. Ritchie and his trusty Pikachu, Sparky, along with Gary, were calmly watching this battle that could be the biggest battle in history.

"D-Damn…" PXLight stuttered.

"If this keeps up, the entire village could be destroyed…" Z sighed.

The smoke cleared, and everyone was eager to see who the winner was of that interesting conflict. What they saw was something they hadn't been expecting at all; Kingler had fainted of exhaustion, and Staraptor fainted due to the power of Kingler's Hyper Beam.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the announcer announced. "Each trainer now has two Pokemon left! Who will win!"

Ash pulled out Kingler's Pokeball from his belt and caused a red beam to come from the machine to recall his fainted Pokemon. The Red King did the same. He smiled at it as soon as Kingler was inside, mentally thanking it for the effort and hoping it got the rest it truly deserved. "Go, Pidgeot!" Ash yelled as he threw a Pokeball onto the field, revealing a Pidgeot.

He was unfazed by the events; just truly grateful.

"_**Pid-GE-ot!"**_

"Torterra, let's go!" the Red King exclaimed as he threw a sparkling green ball onto the field, revealing his powerful Torterra. He was determined to defeat this newcomer. His title was on the line.

"_**TOR-TOR-TER-RA!"**_

"Begin!" the announcer said.

"Wing Attack!" Ash commanded without missing a beat. Pidgeot's wings started to glow and he started to charge at Torterra.

"Energy Ball!" the Red King declared. Torterra built up natural energy from the earth around it in his mouth and fired a green, round energy ball that hit Pidgeot directly. Due to the damage, Pidgeot fell from the sky and onto the ground.

"Pidgeot!" Ash exclaimed. "You okay?"

Pidgeot got up quickly and raised its wings fiercely, signaling he could still battle. That was a grass type move and it was not very effective against a Flying type. However, because of Torterra's high level, brute strength alone was enough. The valiant bird was still unaffected by what occurred: most likely due to Ash's attitude rubbing off of him.

"Awesome! Use Quick Attack!" Ash called. Pidgeot charged at Torterra as fast as he could and ended up hitting him on his tree. It seemed to affect the Pokemon a lot because it caused him to stumble and fall to the ground in pain.

"_**TOOOOOOOOR!" **_

"Torterra!" the Red King exclaimed worriedly.

"_Yes!" _Ash thought amidst the excitement. _"Torterra's tree is his number 1 weak spot! Now there's only one more thing to do to win this…"_

"Torterra! Use Frenzy Plant!" the Red King said. But Torterra was still in pain and couldn't do any attacks due to Pidgeot hitting his tree.

"NOW! USE DOUBLE EDGE!" Ash shouted, using the momentary inability of his opponent to his advantage. Pidgeot's entire body glowed with power and he hit Torterra with great power on his tree again!

"_**Tor…ter….ra…." **_Torterra lied on its belly, knocked out.

"Torterra is unable to battle! The victory goes to Pidgeot!" the announcer said with an ecstatic look that shone right through the glasses that covered his eyes.

"Awesome, Pidgeot!" Ash said to his Pidgeot who was smiling cockily at him and lifting a few feathers up from its wing as though showing a thumbs up. Even so, this was all a façade as the adrenaline that rushed through the airborne Pokemon suddenly faded off and caused a severe energy drain that made it drop to the ground.

"_**Pid…ge…ot…" **_Pidgeot murmured, fainted.

"No!" Ash groaned. He thought that he finally had the advantage, but it looks like the Double Edge had caused too much damage as a result of the recoil. Also considering that Pidgeot was holding a life orb, one of his secret weapons, that powered up moves, but also drained HP.

"Pidgeot is also unable to battle!" The announcer announced. "Each trainer only has 1 Pokemon left. Send 'em out!"

"Go, Espeon!" the Red King exclaimed as he threw out his Pokeball. His reputation was on the line with his favorite Pokemon. He believed in it and he hoped that this simple belief in Espeon's power shone through.

"_**Esp-e-on!" **_the Pokemon cried out, ready to battle.

"Pikachu, it's all up to you now…" Ash whispered as he turned to his long-time comrade.

"_**Pikachu," **_Pikachu replied with a nod and smile. He then jumped into action, in it to win it.

"BEGIN!" the announcer yelled.

"Psychic!" the Red King commanded immediately. Espeon's eyes became blue, and Pikachu started floating in the air, unable to move his body. "Send him into the ground!" the Red King exclaimed. Espeon obeyed and easily sent him crashing into the ground.

"Damn!" Ash hissed, knowing that the attack must have hurt. "Thunder!" Pikachu got up and sent a powerful electric attack at Espeon that originated from the sky as though it called upon the thunder god, Thor, himself… except it didn't have any effect on Espeon.

"What?" Ash exclaimed. "That was a direct hit!"

"That Thunder might work on any other Pokemon…" the Red King said. "…except my Espeon! Use Confusion!" Espeon's eyes once again glowed blue, and Pikachu's eyes glowed red, as though in a trance. Pikachu then started hitting his head against the wall.

"What the…Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

…

"What happened?" May asked.

"Confusion," Brock sighed. "Pikachu can't snap out of it, and he's hurting himself."

"But there has to be a way for him to get back into the battle!" Dawn cried.

"Ash has a plan," Max suddenly said. The rest of the group looked at him, stunned. "Just trust me," Max replied.

…

"Pikachu, look!" Ash exclaimed. "There's ketchup on Espeon!" Pikachu immediately stopped hitting his head and charged at Espeon with a Quick Attack, causing major damage due to his love of ketchup.

"_**ESP-ESP-ESP-E-ON!" **_Espeon cried in anger.

"Hmph," the Red King shook his head, slightly shocked that the tactic worked, but he still he refused to let it work entirely to Ash's wishes. "Use Shadow Ball." he commanded darkly. Espeon obeyed and charged a big Shadow Ball and pushed it toward Pikachu at full speed.

"Dodge!" Ash yelled. Pikachu jumped and avoided the Shadow Ball, but just then, Espeon appeared before him!

"Pshyco Cut!" the Red King exclaimed. Espeon threw 10 Psychic Cuts at Pikachu, injuring him greatly.

"_**Pika!"**_ Pikachu cried as he fell to the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

Pikachu managed to get up, but he was panting heavily.

"_What am I gonna do?" _Ash thought. _"His Espeon's Psychic powers are better than any other Psychic Pokemon! There's no way to beat him…unless…"_

Ash started to remember the day before he started his trip with the rest of his friends. When he was working on a new move with Pikachu…

…

"_Pikachu!" Ash said. "We're gonna try something similar to a show I saw! The show is called 'Dragon Ball Z'!"_

_**"Pika…" **Pikachu groaned, disgusted. _

"_Ah, get over it!" Ash replied. "Okay, 1__st__, the guy, Goku, punches the enemy a lot, then kicks them into the air, where he punches them some more, then kicks him, then teleports behind him, punches him some more, then sends him crashing into the ground."  
_

_**"Pi….ka…." **Pikachu said, trying to comprehend what his friend said._

"_Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it!" Ash reassured Pikachu. "Okay, let's try it!"_

…

"_But we never even finished training…" _Ash thought. _"Well, it's worth a try…"_

"Give up, Ash!" the Red King called. "You can't win against my Espeon. It's too strong!"

…

"He has to give up!" Agent Z said over the roar of the crowd. "Otherwise Pikachu is done for!"

"You never know…" Agent PXLight said thoughtfully. Her appreciation for the trainer had grown since her own defeat against Ash. She had to admit, he had power.

"Ash can win this, right?" Misty asked.

"Yes, yes!" Gary said. "It's impossible for him to lose."

"If he loses, then what good are me and Gary?" Ritchie said.

…

"Hey, Red King…" Ash replied. "Have you ever heard of _'Dragon Ball Z'_?"

"Yeah…" the Red King replied back, puzzled.

"Then maybe you'll recognize this!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu! Meteor Smash!" Pikachu was startled when Ash commanded that, but he obeyed, and Quick Attacked Espeon, followed by 5 Iron Tails, the last one sending him into the air.

"_**ES-PE-ON?" **_Espeon cried.

Pikachu jumped into the air with another Quick Attack, hitting Espeon in the face. Pikachu then proceeded to hit Espeon with more Iron Tails, the last one sending him across the arena.

"ESPEON! DON'T GIVE IN!" the Red King yelled.

But it was no use as Pikachu used Quick Attack to get behind Espeon, hitting him with 7 more Iron Tails that were slightly weaker than a usual Iron Tail, but only so Pikachu was able to conserve energy in order to pull off the bullet Iron Tails. These direct hits sent Espeon into the air again. Pikachu jumped up and then used Volt Tackle on Espeon, smashing into its chest and sending him into the ground with a deafening crack.

"E-Espeon!" the Red King cried.

"_**Esp…e…on…"**_ Espeon couldn't get up, and stayed on the floor, too tired to move.

"…" was all that everyone in the arena…didn't say. Their mouths were agape, their eyes staring at Espeon, then at Pikachu. They didn't know what to say… it all happened so fast.

"…E-Espeon…is actually…unable…to battle…." The announcer stuttered. He then shook his head and yelled out "THE WINNER IS ASH KETCHUM!"

The whole audience cheered for the young Pokemon Trainer, the one who beat the Red King, the new champion of the Battle Village, Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town.

Pikachu walked over to Ash, tired.

"Heh, good job, buddy!" Ash said as he petted Pikachu.

"_**Pikachu!"**_ Pikachu exclaimed happily.

"Ash," the Red King said as he walked to Ash. "Great battle." He took out his hand.

"Thanks!" Ash said as he shook the Red King's hand.

_**3 hours later…**_

"Pikachu, the others told us to meet them at the sign for the Battle Village!" Ash told Pikachu as he ran. "So we better hurry!"

"_**Pikachu!" **_Pikachu said as he ran with Ash outside of the Trainer Inn.

Ash and Pikachu ran out of the door, only to see someone in front of them.

"…Can…I help you?" Ash asked the trainer with a backwards yellow cap, a red shirt, and shorts.

The trainer only stared at Ash for a moment, then all of the sudden said "You battle?"

"Wha-…" Ash stammered.

_**A CLIFFHANGER! Sorry it took so long to finish. Anyway, once again, the poll is here! Don't know what it is? Who should Ash end up with: Misty, May, or Dawn? My Beta Reader, PXLight, has requested that she doesn't have to say any comments…BUT WHAT IF I STARE AT HER? *stares at PXLight* **_

_**PX's notes: Uhmm… okay, I guess staring works… *chuckles nervously* Shh, here's a secret: Pidgeot didn't have a life orb originally. And that new trainer CAN'T POSSIBLY be Jimmy…! *cough* I honestly don't know either… even my partner in crime leaves me in a cliffhanger. DBZ CAMEO FTW! *runs away***_

_**Yeah! THAT'S RIGHT! RUN! RUN DUE TO THE STARING! Oh, you're still here...next chapter coming...I dunno. See ya!**_


	18. Filler Chapter: Paul's plan forumlates

_**I'm sorry, but PXLight won't be able to make this chapter epic...she's been admitted into the hospital. Please wish the best of luck to her...I'd appreciate it, as well as a bunch of other people.**___

"Infernape has beaten Electivire! The winner of the match is…ASH!"

The audience was full of cheers after that. It was like getting the gift you've always wanted, and in this case, it was a winner.

"WOO-HOOOOOOOOO!" Dawn exclaimed. One of her best friends, who also happened to be her secret crush, just won against his fiercest rival. Of course she cheered, she just couldn't help herself!

"Ash…" Brock simply said, looking like tears was coming out of his eyes.

Ash walked over to Paul with a smile, hoping after all the tough times they had, after all the countless humiliations, that they could be friends. He held out his hand as a sign of friendship.

"…What is this?" Paul growled.

"I was hoping we could be friends," Ash replied, his smile slightly disappearing.

Paul looked at Ash's hand…and smacked it as hard as he could, the rage of losing finally let out.

"GAH!" Ash exclaimed, holding his hand in pain.

"Why would I want to be friends with you after what you just did to me?" Paul yelled. "You humiliated me in front of all these people, and you expect me to just be friends?" And before Ash could even answer, Paul stormed away.

_**20 minutes later…**_

"That damn Ketchum…" Paul grumbled. "What nerve! If only I had a chance to get back at him, if only I could…destroy his inner trainer…but how?"

And like a genie granting a wish, the solution came to Paul in the form of a paper being carried by the wind and landing in front of his feet.

"What is this…" Paul whispered as he picked up the paper.

It read _"The top trainer! The champion! Join the official Red Club!"_

"Red…" Paul said to himself. And it all came to him. Red was the champion, known as the strongest trainer. They said that his Pikachu could run at the speed of sound, that his Snorlax could cause earthquakes just by walking. That his Lapras could knock out someone just by using Splash. His Blastoise's attacks could cause tsunamis, his Venusaur didn't use power from the sun, he COMMANDED it. And his Charizard's attacks made lava look like a spec of dirt. Those were the rumors, anyway.

"…I have no interest of joining a fan club…" Paul muttered. "But Red…he could be useful…now, I have to find him…but where would he be?"

Paul knew what he had to do. He had to explore and find out where Red is. After all, he had a plan, and nothing would stop it.

_**5 hours later…**_

Paul used his Staraptor to fly to a snowy, bitter-cold mountain, or in other words, Mount Silver.

"This is where he was seen last…" Paul said. "But where is he? Don't tell me he left…"

He proceeded to walk around, when he all of the sudden tripped, falling on the cold snow.

"What the…?" Paul growled. He looked at the ground and saw a handle, like it was for a door. Paul tried to lift it, and sure enough, it was a door. A trap door, to be precise. Paul was surprised. Was he the first one to discover this door? Nevertheless, he climbed in. When he finally got down, he arrived in a dim room, and he looked around and saw a bundle of trainers with their Pokemon. Some were training, and some were playing, although all of that abruptly stopped when they saw Paul.

"…Who are you guys?" Paul asked.

"The question is who are you," a red haired, serious trainer asked.

"My name is Paul…I am a trainer from Sinnoh, and-…"

"HOLD IT!" a brown haired trainer interrupted. He then pulled out a paper from his pocket and muttered to himself. "Paul, Paul, Paul…there's no Paul on the list," he finally said to Paul. "Get out of here!"

"What?" Paul exclaimed. "Why should I?"

"You're not on the list, you're not in the club," a blue haired girl replied.

"What club…" Paul muttered.

"The Pokemon Champion Group," a boy with a backwards cap replied.

"Huh?" was all that Paul could say.

"We are trainers who have gone above the top, or in other words, Pokemon Masters," a brown haired girl said.

"Pokemon…MASTERS?" Paul yelled in surprise. "I thought that was just a goal that no one could achieve…you mean it's possible to become one?"

"Only if you know how to treat your Pokemon…"

Paul looked past all the other trainers and he saw someone leaning on the wall, arms crossed, his eyes hidden by his hat.

"Wh-who are you?" Paul asked the trainer.

"…" the trainer was silent.

And then Paul looked at him more clearly, and his jaw slowly opened.

"R-Red…" was all that Paul could say.

"So…" Red muttered. "What do you want?"

Paul was too busy staring at him, the most powerful trainer of all time, to answer.

"…If you're not going to answer…" Red started.

"W-wait!" Paul exclaimed. "I-I need you to do something for me…"

And then Paul started explaining everything. About how he was humiliated in the battle, how he wanted someone's inner trainer to be destroyed, and that he wanted Red to do it.

"So…what do you say?" Paul finished.

"I say…" Red started. "That you are a selfish, evil little boy that needs to be taught a lesson…and I'll never help you."

Paul was shocked at what Red said about him, and felt like assaulting him…in fact…

"TORTERRA, COME OUT AND USE EARTHQUAKE!" Paul retorted as he called out the continent Pokemon, Torterra.

But not a second after Torterra came out, Red called his Charizard out and commanded him to use flamethrower on Paul's Torterra, which was more than enough for the big Pokemon as he collapsed to the ground.

"Y-you-I-I-h-how did y-you…" Paul stuttered as he saw Torterra finished off in an instant. After a few moments of silent, Paul hung his head down and muttered "Torterra, return…" and put recalled Torterra back in its Pokeball.

The rest of the trainers in the room were completely unfazed by the events that just happened, as if it wasn't surprising to them how powerful Red and his Pokemon were.

"I am not going to help you with your stupid revenge," Red said as he walked past Paul and started to climb the ladder Paul used to get in the room.

"I'm never going to get my revenge on that damn Ash Ketchum…" Paul growled.

Red stopped climbing the ladder. "…Ash Ketchum?" he asked Paul, as if the name was familiar.

"Huh?" Paul replied. "Uh, yeah…"

Red jumped off the ladder and landed in front of Paul. "Maybe I will help you…"  
The trainers in the room stared at Red, not believing what they just heard. Paul couldn't believe it, himself, but after a while, he said "G-great! So when can we get started?"

"Meet me back here tomorrow…" Red muttered as he climbed back up the ladder, and closed the trap door, staring out on the cold, vast mountain…

_**Well, that's it for this chapter. And please don't get mad at anyone that this is just a filler chapter! Again, please wish the best of luck to PXLight, it'd mean a lot to her. And just to let you guys know, in a future chapter, more answers will be revealed, similar to how this chapter played out. Also, don't forget the poll! If you're wondering what the poll is, this is it: Who should end up with Ash? Misty, May, or Dawn?  
Anyway, don't forget to review! R&R!**_


	19. Fateful Meeting

"Do you battle?" the strange trainer asked Ash, the new Champion of the Battle Village. He stepped in front of the raven-haired teen with an intimidating aura enveloping everyone around them. His eyes gazed aggressively on Ash, making him feel like a tiny bug in comparison to him.

"Wha-…" Ash stammered, stopping in his tracks instantaneously. He didn't know what to make of this new trainer that had suddenly appeared. He had never seen this person before. Perhaps he had a grudge on him ever since he had become the new Champion. Just what was his problem anyway? In that case, Ash only had more to fear instead of flaunting his victory around like a cape.

"Answer me!" the trainer snapped.

"Y-yes!" Ash replied. "I-I am a Pokémon trainer, if that is what you're wondering!" Considering that this trainer hardly knew even that simple fact about him led Ash to assume that perhaps the trainer wasn't here on a grudge after Ash had gained the title of Champion in Battle Village after all.

"What is your name?"

"Ash Ketchum!"

"Hometown?"

"Pallet Town!"

"Your 1st Pokémon?"

"_**Pikachu!" **_Pikachu answered for Ash, frowning at the challenger in front of its Trainer. Pikachu sparked its cheeks threateningly, as though telling him to step off let them be on their merry way. However, the strange trainer didn't seem to catch on, his eyes completely focused on Ash.

"So you _are_ him…" the trainer whispered to himself. Ash instinctively leaned in to try and catch on to what the peculiar trainer had been whispering to underneath his breath, but still missed it. Just as Ash was about to comment on the lack of volume in the otherwise loud-mouthed trainer's voice, the trainer declared boldly, "Okay, you're battling me!"

"Wait, what?" Ash stuttered out, appalled by the sudden change of events. Technically, he had been expecting a challenge, but when the actual event dawned upon him, it still came to much of a surprise. "B-But I just met you!" the Pallet native argued defensively, trying to avoid an informal fight now. "I don't even know your name!"

"Shut up and battle me!" the trainer growled.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ash asked, irritated. Pikachu's cheeks sparked furiously as it leapt down on all fours while baring its teeth at their new opponent, but Ash faced a palm towards the yellow mouse, silently telling it to calm down. Pikachu obliged and its cheeks calmed as its raised tail relaxed ever so slightly.

"No!" the trainer said. "It's a one-on-one Pokémon battle between Ethan and Ash!"

"So am I to assume that your name is Ethan?" Ash deducted quickly, calmly assessing the situation. A crowd had already formed around them due to all of the commotion. The Champion of Battle Village had been forced to accept a challenge from the reckless Ethan. Ash knew that this would only be another test to his own skills; he also needed to show the world of his strengths as the Champion. There was no way he could lose!

"Yeah, now GO! TYPHLOSION!" Ethan exclaimed as he threw out a Pokéball, revealing the Volcano Pokémon, Typhlosion.

"_**TY-PHLOOOOOOOOOO-SION!"**_

"…Pikachu," Ash exclaimed, thinking about the situation first before looking down at his greatest partner. Pikachu looked up at its Trainer innocently as Ash mouthed the words, "I choose you…"

_**"Pikachu!" **_Pikachu ran to Typhlosion ecstatically. Pikachu could easily feel the determination beneath Ash's words. It understood what the both of them had to do and it was up to their teamwork to reach that conclusion. Pikachu gave a silent vow to uphold his end of the bargain, glancing back at the proud Ash who told him that he promised to do the same. The yellow mouse then geared up for the battle, jumping down on all fours and raising its tail above its head as though a scorpion.

"Use Fire Blast, Typhlosion!" Ethan commanded.

Typhlosion, glancing back at its Trainer, smirked. The Volcano Pokémon made a low rumble before flames built up in its mouth. The plume of fire on its back burst out angrily before Typhlosion instinctively released the contained energy in the form of an inferno; Fire Blast.

"Pikachu!" Ash snapped; his reflexes sharp. He clenched his fists with the effort as he screamed out the command, "Dodge that attack with Agility, then use Volt Tackle!"

In the yellow mouse's mind, Pikachu had already set its posture in the motion to dodge, knowing the recklessness of Ethan's fighting style. Even in the middle of such an intense situation, Pikachu instantly relaxed its muscles as a result of Agility before its coiled tail caused it to spring up into the air just before Typhlosion's Fire Blast rammed right into it. The flames heated Pikachu's fur up extensively; this was too close for comfort.

Everyone gasped as Pikachu performed a corkscrew in the air, sparks forming around it as the yellow mouse's ascent slowed before its decent became aimed at Typhlosion. In a blink of an eye, Pikachu was rocketing down, picking up speed due to the Volt Tackle and the force of gravity. It was impossible for Typhlosion to dodge.

"NO!" Ethan yelled loudly, watching in horror as Typhlosion took the full force of the blow. The Volcano Pokémon was knocked to the ground, sparks igniting all around its fur. Typhlosion even managed to get paralyzed as a result of the powerful attack. Ethan cursed beneath his breath as the Volcano Pokémon struggled to get up. However, it still had some strength, meaning that the battle was to continue.

"Shut up!" Ash yelled back at Ethan, snapping the other Trainer out of his fury and forcing him to focus. The Pallet native would not allow Ethan to disgrace this valued sport with such a poor attitude.

Pikachu, on the other hand, bounced back harmlessly onto the ground in front of its opponent, residue sparks flaring up due to Volt Tackle's recoil damage. However, this damage hardly did any effect to the Pokémon. Typhlosion had received extensive damage and was wobbly on its feet. Even a simple push to the ground with a small Tackle would be enough, which is why Pikachu was surprised when Ash said, "Please just finish this with Thunder, Pikachu."

Pikachu charged energy in his cheeks, unable to deny its Trainer's rather ruthless command. Even Ash should have known that Thunder was more than enough to finish this battle once and for all; he was mercilessly demanding Pikachu to perform such a high level move. Perhaps it was to show this Pokémon Trainer that Champions have been designated their titles for a reason; Ethan needed to understand this. With this in mind, Pikachu then released it on Typhlosion.

Without much debate, Thunder hit and Typhlosion was on the ground instantly, knocked out. The sparks that caused the paralysis faded off, leaving the Volcano Pokémon in an ironic fried mess. Pikachu let out a final victory cry before bounding over into Ash's arms, snuggling up to the Trainer. Ash smiled calmly, watching as Ethan ran towards his own Pokémon, red and white Pokéball in hand.

"Return…" Ethan breathed, facing the capsule sphere towards the fainted Pokémon. A red beam of light engulfed Typhlosion before absorbing the Pokémon into the Pokéball to rest. Ethan smiled lightly at the Pokéball holding his most prized Pokémon, silently thanking him for all his hard work. Ash noticed this and was glad that Ethan at least held some dignity for his Pokémon. The other Pokémon Trainer then placed the Pokéball into his Pokéball bag.

Ethan then walked up to Ash with an emotionless expression on his face. Ash was glaring at him, ready to expect any form of reaction at the rude and reckless Pokémon Trainer. Instead, Ethan shoved his hand into the pockets of his shorts before he found what he needed. He suddenly burst out with a huge grin on his face.

"Ash Ketchum," Ethan started slowly before yelling out triumphantly, "YOU HAVE WON!" Ethan displayed the item in his hand for all to see. It was well-polished and small; it held Ethan's pride after all. Ash raised an eyebrow warily, in his mind pointing out the inconsistencies of this scenario. "Here's your badge." Ethan tossed Ash a badge and ran off, running like an idiot. "Okay, bye!"

Staring at the new badge in his hand, Ash said slowly, "So what was that all about…?" He had noticed Ethan's clenched fist when he announced Ash's victory. There was anger and regret between his otherwise 'silly' words, and he ran off as though Ash had the plague. The Trainer knew that he did nothing wrong, so why was Ethan so high-strung about meeting him?

"_**Pika…" **_Pikachu replied, shrugging. The yellow Pokémon was just as confused and lost about the situation as Ash was.

"Well…" Ash continued, still looking at the badge in his hand. He was skeptical about its legitimacy, but nevertheless, it was a badge that he had won from a Trainer. "That must have been the trainer I was supposed to fight after Silver I guess… After all, Ethan gave me a badge—Wait a minute." Something revolving Ethan's name clicked in Ash's mind as soon as he compared the reckless Trainer to Silver. "Ethan is the name of the champion of Johto…!" Ash's eyes widened with realization. "So… did I just battle another Champion? And won easily?"

After a couple of minutes, Ash shrugged the thought off and looked back at his new badge. It was a shiny Typhlosion badge, and was suddenly flashing rapidly with artificial light embedded into the metal and not that of the reflection of some other external light source. Confused, Ash took out the rest of his badges he won recently, and saw that they were flashing rapidly as well.

"Wh-what…?" the raven-haired teen stammered. "What is this?"

"_All five badges have been collected."_ a robotic voice embedded in each of the badges declared in unison. The voice caused Ash to jump up in surprise, nearly stepping on Pikachu's tail. Pikachu hissed threateningly at Ash, telling him to be careful as Ash gave him a quick apology before turning his attention back on the badges. _"Now pinpointing the location of Red."_

Ash froze when he heard the three-lettered name as memories connected to this name flooded his mind. _"RED? As in… him?"_ An image of a solitary trainer in a red and white outfit battling the Elite Four popped into Ash's mind. He used to watch this 'Red' character on TV back when he was too young to go out on his Pokémon journey. The whole world knew Red as a Pokémon Master, the same position Ash himself aspired to be.

"_Location found."_ the badges concluded eventually. _"Pokémon Trainer Red is located at Mount Silver. Best way of travel is by flight."_

"_**Pika-Pika?" **_Pikachu asked bemusedly, still lost by what was going on. Ash remained silent as his thoughts about Red plagued him. This challenge was reaching its ultimate conclusion at light speed, and that conclusion required Ash to fight against a Trainer and Master he had idolized so much back then. Red was the most powerful Trainer in the world, and Ash had to battle him. Was it even possible to win?

"Pikachu, we have another trainer to fight…" Ash whispered darkly. Pikachu looked up at him curiously as Ash continued, "And he could potentially be the strongest Trainer we've fought yet."

"ASH!" Gary yelled from behind the raven-headed Trainer. In surprised, Ash glanced back and took a quick look at Gary before placing the badge in the case and snapping the case shut. Gary was waving frantically at him as he screamed, "COME ON, THE FERRY IS ABOUT TO LEAVE SOON!"

"Dammit!" Ash exclaimed angrily, stuffing the badge case into his bag as his hand flung up to his face in a facepalm. "I completely forgot about the ferry!"

"No kidding, Sherlock!" Gary shouted, his hands telling Ash to get over there right now. Ash's old rival didn't even wait for Ash as he ran off towards the port. Ash and Pikachu then ran off after Gary, slipping through the town in a blitz. Gary made it to the ferry first, flying up the ramp just before it closed. Ash was too far behind and the ramp shut its passage. Ash and Pikachu actually ended up having to jump for it with the aid of his Pidgeot to allow for extra air time. Gary extended his arm and Ash grabbed on as Gary pulled the other boy up.

Misty suddenly burst out from the room with a window facing the side Ash had just clambered over. "Ash, are you serious?" Misty exclaimed, concerned at the boy's idiotic actions. Jumping for a ferry could be completely avoided; if he got to the dock on the time, all that effort would be unnecessary. "What took you so long?" she whined.

"Well, see I-I…" Ash wanted to explain, but he was bent over, his hands on his knees panting from the effort. Gary too had slumped against the side, also trying to recover his breath. Ash was simply too tired to explain the bizarre happenings and decided to talk about it later "…J-Just forget it." Ash had a feeling that they wouldn't believe anything of what he was about to tell her; she'd just have to wait to be let in on Ash's secrets.

"Ah, don't worry!" Dawn said. She popped into the little scene with cute little Piplup on the top of her white beanie, sleeping peacefully. "You probably had something important to do, right?" She raised an eyebrow quizzically, purposely helping Ash escape from Misty's strict glare.

"Yeah, you could say that…" Ash muttered sheepishly, unable to keep the blush from forming in his cheeks. Dawn giggled, finding a blushing Ash so irresistibly cute. Ash looked at Misty questioningly as he inquired, "Hey, where DOES this ferry go to anyway?"

"Seriously?" Max walked up from behind Dawn. "You don't even know that?" Max pushed his glasses up, the sunlight mysteriously glinting off the lens. "Well, it goes to Vermilion City. After that, we don't know what to do..." He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head as well. "B-But maybe we'll find out once we get there! Action always seems to find its way to us no matter what we do anyway, right Ash?"

"Umm… right…" Ash replied, not too sure about the safety of agreeing with such an honest and valid remark. Action always did seem to hunt Ash down like prey and predator. "Listen, I'm like STARVING. Where's the cafeteria?" Everyone laughed, talking about how it was a good thing they waited for Ash before they ate as well and all five of them headed down to the restaurant in the ferry.

As a group, Ash just felt so out of it. Everyone was smiling and their happy paces were too fast for Ash as he delved deeper into his thoughts about Red. He knew what they were going to do as soon as they reached the Vermillion port. Secretly, he was hoping to go to Mount Silver himself and battle Red.

He just had to do it. There was no other choice.

_**2 hours later…**_

Ash sighed relaxingly as Pikachu sat on the railing facing to the side. The ferry had just docked at Vermilion City and the two of them were the last to be departed. Ash's group had already gathered their belongings and was off the ferry along with the many other people. Ash's items were right beside him and he picked them up as Brock gestured him to catch up already.

Ash thanked the Captain who waited at the bottom of the ramp to give a final farewell to all of his passengers. The Captain gave a quick retort on Ash's jump onto the ferry, saying that kids these days were only getting more and more reckless. Ash chuckled nervously and agreed before shaking his hands and catching up with the group.

"So, what should we do now?" Brock asked as they made it off the dock and into the hustle and bustle of the Kanto city. He had a PokéNav in his hand as he looked at the map to help guide them around the city. In his mind, he was secretly looking for either the local Pokémon Center or the Police Station so he could go fulfill his desire to be around an Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy. However, no one seemed to notice.

"How about Ash and I swim for a while?" Misty asked. "The water here is beautiful!" Her cerulean eyes gazed out at the ocean and sparkled wildly, completely in awe at the beauty of the vast and endless waters. She took in a nice salty breeze, breathing it in deeply.

"OR Ash and I can go shopping!" May interjected, wildly thinking about what wonderful food and clothes were around this area. She had already been to Kanto, but it had been the longest time and she wished to explore Vermillion once more.

"Or Ash and I can eat!" Dawn exclaimed, knowing what was usually on the raven-haired boy's mind. If she wanted to do something she knew Ash would like, then perhaps Ash would come with her instead of her 'competition'.

The three girls started arguing about Ash, and Brock, Max, Ritchie, and Gary simply laughed at their struggles. It wasn't too hard to figure out that all three of them were infatuated with the one Pokémon Trainer. After all, Ash's personality was simply too infectious. They weren't shocked or appalled by this ending considering the fact that they had suspected it for a while. It was simply a shame that Ash couldn't spare at least one girl for them.

"Well, Ash, what do you think?" Ritchie asked, noticing that the Pallet native hadn't said anything after all the commotion the three girls were causing as a result of the desires to do certain activities with their one love. Even now they were still arguing, unable to come up with a conclusive decision that was fair enough for the three of them to agree on.

There was no reply.

Ritchie and the group whipped back in surprised, Gary ready to fire an insult at Ash for ignoring his friends, only to find out that Ash was disappeared.

"Not again…" Max muttered.

_**MEANWHILE, AT THE POKEMON CENTER**_

"WHAT?" Professor Oak exclaimed in surprise on the computer screen. "YOU'RE BATTLING RED?" The volume of the speakers was loud enough for those around Ash to give him a surprised look. A challenger of Red hadn't been seen in a while, considering Red's power level. Some people had to stop and take it in for a bit, staring at Ash in disbelief.

"GAH!" was the only thing that escaped Ash's mouth in reply, in shock of the Professor's ridiculously loud and unnecessary outburst. "Y-yes! Now keep down!" Ash hissed. "People are watching!" Hearing Ash refer to their rude presences, the spectators walked on, minding their own business.

"But how?" Professor Oak asked, making sure to keep his voice at an appropriate level. "You don't just magically battle Red!"

"Well…" Ash started.

And Ash proceeded to explain everything, from the Lugia, meeting and battling Blue, Leaf, Krys, Silver, and Ethan, and getting all of those badges. He then explained what happened this morning; the badges lit up as a result of coming together to one point, and discussed the terms for Ash's next battle with Pokémon Master Red.

Professor Oak just stared at Ash from behind his computer screen, his mouth agape and his eyes wide open in utter disbelief. The old man had heard of Ash's many accomplishments as the raven-haired boy tackled each new region with his charismatic battling style. Even so, this was the first time the professor was at a loss for words.

"You don't believe me?" Ash asked skeptically, thinking back on how he knew that people wouldn't be able to believe his story in the first place. He had been hoping that the professor, in all his wisdom and knowledge, would at least be able to provide some advice on how Ash was to tackle this situation.

"Well, I'd be wrong to not believe you, considering all of the things you told me before were true." Professor Oak replied exasperatedly before sighing outwardly. He didn't know what to say; he hadn't seen a challenger of Red for who knows how long. "But, how will you battle Red? He is not one to be messed with! In fact, he's stronger than Cynthia, and most people consider her one of the best Pokémon battlers out there!"

"Please trust me!" Ash protested. "I really want to battle him! It'd be a great honor!"

Oak was silent. He could not comprehend Ash's mind, but a few seconds later, he sighed and said, "You know, even if I said 'no', I'm sure you wouldn't listen to me and just go out there and battle him anyway. It's not like you need my permission anyway…." The professor looked away from the screen and said something to Tracy who was busy feeding some of the Pokémon out in the garden before turning to Ash. "…But even so, I give you my consent and support. I'll also be sure to consult your mother on the situation tonight, so stay in the Pokémon Center because I'm sure she'll want to call you later.

"Great!" Ash exclaimed, surprised that Oak was ready to even inform his mom on what was going on. That way, Ash wouldn't have to go through all of the trouble of doing that himself. "Now, can you transfer Infernape, Torterra, Staraptor, and Buizel to me in exchange for Pidgeot, Donphan, Kingler, and Muk?"

"Alright, one second Ash," Professor Oak replied. He called out to his assistant, Tracy, once more to gather the Pokémon Ash had requested. The blue-haired teen appeared on the screen briefly, waving in a brief greeting to Ash before getting back to work. Ash was happy to see his old friend from the Orange Islands doing well. "Just place your Pokéballs on the transfer machine."

Ash did as he was told, completely aware of the procedure. On Professor Oak's end, he did the same and in a matter of seconds, his current party was switched with the Pokémon he had trained in Sinnoh. They may not have been his strongest party, but he had his faith in their success as his Pokémon had their faith in him.

"Thanks, Professor!" Ash said. "Okay, I'm off to Mount Silver!"

"So soon?" Professor Oak replied in surprise. Seeing Ash stomp off without even turning off the screen made him sigh in defeat. There was nothing he could do or say to change that stubborn-headed boy's mind. "Oh well…good luck, Ash! I-I'll just tell your mother that you already went ahead to challenge him, but you'll have to promise to tell me what happened immediately after the battle, okay?"

"Thanks! And of course!" Ash called back, raising a hand in farewell before remembering to end the call. He and Pikachu then ran out of the Pokémon Center, all fired up to tackle this situation. He shoved his hands into his pockets, sifting through the Pokémon he had just received.

In the distance, Ash's group walked up the street towards the Pokémon Center. They all turned to face the boy bolting out of the red-roofed building at top speed.

"Hey, I see Ash!" Brock exclaimed, pointing to Ash already pulling out a Pokéball as Pikachu raced after him.

"Hey, Ash!" the group called out simultaneously, trying to gain the rapidly running boy's attention.

But Ash didn't hear them, as he was too focused on his own dire task. "Go! Staraptor!" He threw a Pokéball up into the air, revealing the identity of his trusty comrade, Staraptor. With the momentum of the throw and his own running, Staraptor was out soaring as fast as Ash was running. Ash caught the empty Pokéball in his hand once more and placed it in his pocket. "Okay, let's get out these badges…" he muttered to himself.

Ash opened his badge case and cleared up the muffled responses of all of the badges in unison. The badges had been answering to Ash's Mount Silver related question and they all said in their monotonous mechanical tone, _"Go west to reach Mount Silver."_

"You heard them!" Ash said as he grabbed onto Staraptor's powerful legs. Pikachu was left to ride onto the raptor bird's back. Pikachu could feel the muscles of the bird ripple with effort as it blasted up into the sky with a powerful screech. "Go west, Staraptor!"

_**"Staraptor!" **_the Pokémon exclaimed as it lifted Ash off the ground and flew the direction his Trainer told it to go. Only a few seconds later, Ash's group made it to that spot, too late. They could only watch as Ash, Pikachu, and Staraptor flew off into the distance, wondering where he could possibly be going.

"Ah, there he goes again!" Max yelled in frustration. "He completely forgot about us! Why does he keep doing this?" Max cursed under his breath, receiving a menacing glare from his older sister for swearing.

"When he gets back here, he better expect the scolding of his lifetime…" Brock sighed. "Though considering that he got his Staraptor, this probably means that he had an opportunity to talk with Professor Oak as well. Perhaps he knows what's going on.

Misty, May, and Dawn glanced over at Brock and realized that he was probably right. Everyone agreed to go to the Pokémon Center and sort the situation through, the three girls hoping that Ash would be alright on his own.

…

It didn't take too long for Ash to see the growing summit of Mount Silver in the distance. Snowflakes began to dance around them as the sky became a damp grey. The typical temperatures of a mountainous region began to hit the three of them as a cold sensation rushed through Ash's spine in particular, a cold breeze causing him to shiver.

"Staraptor, land over there!" Ash said, pointing to a clearing by the top of Mount Silver. The badges in his hand were blaring rapidly that this was the location Ash needed to be. Annoyed by their flashing, Ash closed the case with finality as his feet gently touched down. He finally let go of his grip around Staraptor's ankle, thankful for the ride. Pikachu leapt off as well. Staraptor swooped down and landed where it was told to.

"Thank you for everything, Staraptor! Now return!" Ash exclaimed, pointing the Pokéball at Staraptor. Without much argument and a small smile on its face, Staraptor obliged and entered the Pokéball. Ash then turned to Pikachu who was calmly drawing pictures in the snow with its tail. Ash smiled, glad that his Pokémon wasn't as nervous as he was. "Well, Pikachu, let's see where Red is…"

Pikachu didn't answer, and just stared somewhere. His tailed had stopped swishing around in the snow as its black eyes could only stare off in the distance. Not a single 'pika' escaped its lips, which had Ash quite concerned.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked. "What's wrong?"

_**"Pikachu…" **_Pikachu replied ominously. Ash became even more worried; Pikachu's voice was riddled with fear. The Pokémon Trainer looked at the direction Pikachu was staring off at, and saw another Pikachu glaring at them. And that Pikachu was next to a trainer with red and black shoes, blue jeans, a black shirt, a red jacket, brown hair, and a red hat that was covering his eyes.

"Oh sh—"Ash stopped himself before his eyes widened with fear. "I-It's Red…"

Ash could see Red finally looking at him. The other Pokémon Trainer remained silent, flaring off the discipline he had gathered as a result of training on this very mountain. He had been informed of a young challenger coming at this very moment and was sizing up his opponent.

"…Go." Red simply said, and his Pikachu ran out into the field, ready for battle. It was on all fours, its teeth clenched with tension. It was pretty obvious that this Pikachu was well-trained and on a much high level than Ash's own Pikachu was right now. Ash would have to work on type advantages instead of relying on trust to defeat this Pikachu… his power level was too strong and sending out his own Pikachu to try and match out against it would be reckless. However, Ash had these thoughts later; he was too awe-stricken to even comprehend the situation.

"…Battle… right now?" Ash asked, quite astonished by the sudden turn of events. Was he even ready for this? This was all happening too quickly; the situation reminded him a lot of Ethan this morning. He had to be careful not to be too reckless or face the consequences.

Red simply nodded.

"…Torterra, I-I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, trying his best to relax. The cold made his muscles tight and twisted; it was insane to have to battle in these extreme conditions. His hands revealed a Pokéball as he threw it up into the air, revealing the continent Pokémon, Torterra.

"_**TOR-TOR-TERRA!"**_

Silence again. All anyone could hear on that summit was the soft wind. Then after a few moments, the silence was finally broken.

"Use Volt Tackle!"

_**Cliffhanger! Well, that's the end for this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I actually DID have it on my old computer, but that one crashed, and I lost all my data on that computer, so I had to start all over. Also, I'm not going to put any Unova Pokémon OR characters in ANY of my Pokémon stories. I'm sorry, but it's just too much! Anyway, FACE THE WRATH OF MY BETA READER!**_

**PX****'s notes: **From a 1500 word chapter to a 5000 word chapter... my fingers could just about die right now... eheh. So stay tuned! PX out! =P

**_Oh, and before I forget...as some of you may know, PXLight is a joint account, and there are 2 people running it...Oki, the one that usually beta-reads my stories is in the ICU...please give her best wishes. She already started beta-reading the chapter, but the 2nd member of PXLight, Kix, also took part in the beta-reading. I thank her deeply. Both members of PXLight have a specialty of making stuff epic, huh? _**

**_Also, let's not forget that poll. Who should Ash end up with? Misty, May, or Dawn?_**

**_I'll be seeing you in the next chapter! R&R!_**


	20. Pokemon Trainer Red would like to battle

"Ah, Brock!" Professor Oak said behind the computer screen. "It's been quite a while! To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?"  
"Professor, when was the last time you talked to Ash?" the breeder asked.

"Oh, just now, actually!" Professor Oak replied. "He said he was going to Mount Silver to ba-" He closed his mouth immediately.

Ash's friends stared at the screen for a solid two minutes. Then, Misty managed to say "Did you say Mount Silver...?"  
"Um...w-well, you see, I..." the professor stuttered. "...Oh, look at the time! I really must get going, got a lot of work, you know, being a professor and all...okay, bye!" He ended the video call.

Brock, Misty, Ritchie, Gary, May, Max, and Dawn were still staring at the screen, slightly unaware that the call was over.

"...Excuse me for a second," Misty said softly, walking out of the Pokémon Center.

Everyone- both inside and outside the Pokémon Center- nearly fell, hearing an ear-piercing scream from the red-haired gym leader. She walked back in the Pokémon Center, her face pure red from anger. In fact, all of Ash's friends had a face of anger similar to Misty's.

"I can't believe that...he just goes and abandons us again!" Dawn shrieked.

"I'm gonna pound him into dust when he comes back..." Gary growled, a look of a killer on his face.

Ritchie, however, regained his cool. "Maybe we're taking things too far..."

The others stared at him, as if they were looking at a corpse.

"...Think about it." Ritchie went on. "This isn't the 1st time he's done this. In fact, this is like the 10th time in 2 weeks. Something must be going on..."

"Y'know..." Max said as he closed his eyes in thought. "Ritchie DOES have a point."

"...Whatever the case is..." Brock finally said. "We better follow him...who here has a flying-type Pokemon on them right now?"

**_MEANWHILE..._**

Ash didn't know what to do at all. The battle started just a minute ago, and already Red's Pikachu had Torterra worn down. He could've had Torterra use Earthquake, but that could cause some serious problems on top of the mountain...

Red, however, didn't seem to be too worried about what was going on. He calmly watched his Pikachu taunt Torterra, even though he thought that it was slightly immature.

Ash had to think fast...what could he use on that speedy Pikachu? Then, as if his prayer was answered, Ash got an idea.

"Torterra, use Energy Ball NOW!"

Torterra did as he was commanded, and fired a green, glowing ball at Pikachu, hitting him directly.

"Alright! How do you like that-" Ash froze in the middle of his gloating.

Pikachu was holding the Energy Ball back, as if he was Superman holding a train back.

"Go," Red simply said.

Pikachu threw the Energy Ball into the air, the sphere dissolving into nothing after reaching a certain height...

Ash looked up at the sky for a moment. He felt that with his Pikachu, Red was a god. After all, he WAS the Pokemon Master.

Torterra stared up at the sky, too, feeling a mixture of emotions...disbelief, sadness, and...angry. Angry that he was being defeated by this little mouse Pokemon. Ash's Pikachu was one thing; the continent Pokemon had seen him battle. But THIS Pikachu was another thing...

Ash shook his head, trying to get these thoughts out of his head. "Torterra, rea-?"

"Use Iron Tail on the tree," Red commanded. Pikachu did as he was told as his tail was surrounded in a shining iron. He rushed at Torterra with blinding speed, jumping up and hit the tree on Torterra's back with amazing power.

Torterra stumbled a bit back. He was feeling MASSIVE pain...he couldn't go on much longer. He was done for. He was going to die, right here, right now...at least, that's what he thought. After all, he had the impression that Red and his Pokemon were cruel, merciless creatures...

"Pikachu," Red started, his Pikachu's cheeks sparking. "Use...Quick Attack."  
Pikachu snickered as he ran off at Torterra with blinding speed, hitting him dead on.

Torterra just stared for a while. It turned out that he was wrong; they weren't merciless. If they were, they would've used a much more powerful move...but he still knew that the battle was over.

Torterra fell down, completely knocked out.

"T-Torterra!" Ash exclaimed in disbelief. Red's Pikachu just beat the gigantic Pokemon, and it didn't even get scratched. Ash looked down as he returned Torterra back in its Pokeball. He glared at Red, then the trainer's Pikachu. "GO, INFERNAPE!"

Ash threw his Pokeball, revealing the Flame Pokemon, Infernape.

_**"INFER-NAPE!" **_Infernape cried as he entered the battlefield.

Red didn't seem like he was about to switch out his Pokemon, so Ash decided to attack. "Use Flame Wheel!"

Infernape rolled into a ball of flame, charging at Pikachu, the snow under him melting due to the heat.

"Thunderbolt," Red said.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked up intensely as he fired a blinding thunderbolt at Infernape, Infernape screaming in pain. When the attack was over, Infernape was on one knee, struggling to get up.

"Infernape!" Ash said. "A-are you okay?"

Infernape finally got up and gave a thumbs-up to Ash, signaling he could go on.

"Alright...USE FLAME THROWER!" Ash commanded. If close range attacks couldn't work, maybe long range could.

Infernape took a deep breath, then breathed out a powerful, intense flamethrower, Pikachu simply standing there.

Ash couldn't believe his eyes. From where he was standing, it seemed that the flamethrower engulfed Red's Pikachu! Was this trainer mad? Red, the Pokemon Master, is letting his Pokemon burn in agony...or so Ash thought. Infernape finally stopped firing his Flame Thrower, looking satisfied at the smoke that was once where Pikachu stood. Of course he didn't want to KILL the little rodent Pokemon, but he WAS getting annoyed with him...that's why his jaw was wide open when the smoke cleared and Pikachu was gone.

"I-Infernape! Stay on guard!" Ash called out to the flame Pokemon. Ash was obviously also surprised that Pikachu disappeared.

"No need to hide anymore, Pikachu," Red stated calmly. "Use Iron Tail."

_**"PI-KAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Ash and Infernape were alarmed the minute they heard that cry. They looked, and looked, until they finally looked up, and saw Pikachu fall down like a meteor at Infernape, his tail glowing iron. Pikachu spun in place, hitting Infernape down on the ground with his tail.

"N-no!" Ash cried. "Infernape!"

Infernape stood lying down on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes, and he could barely see Pikachu shaking his head in disappointment.

_**"I-Infer...nape..."**_ Infernape closed his eyes, knocked out.

All anyone could hear was the cold wind of Mt. Silver. Ash's eyes showed one thing: fear. The fear of his Pokemon getting hurt, the fear of his pride getting destroyed.

The fear of Red.

"Send out your last Pokemon..." Red said.

Ash froze. His LAST Pokemon? He had no idea this was a three-on-three; he thought it was a full battle!

_"Okay, just stay calm..." _Ash thought. Now was definitely NOT the time to lose his cool...but who could blame him? He was getting annihilated out here! Right now, there was only one Pokemon that could help him now...

"PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash exclaimed.

_**"PIII-KA-CHU!" **_

Ash's Pikachu sprang to the battlefield, electricity sparking from its cheeks. He may have not had a good chance, but Pikachu was ready to fight for his trainer, his best friend.

"Use Thunder!" Ash yelled. It might not do a lot of damage...but that's not what he was going for.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked more intensely, unleashing a Thunder attack that seemed to come from Zapdos itself...and it hit the peak of the mountain, and a small avalanche formed, covering up Red's Pikachu.

"YES! NOW, USE IRON TAIL!" Ash exclaimed with excitement.

Pikachu's tail suddenly transformed into shiny, hard iron, and he rushed at the pile of snow, slamming his tail against where he thought Red's Pikachu was...

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed. "We got him now!"

Pikachu squeaked with joy, thinking he had successfully hit Red's Pikachu...only to realize all he hit was snow.

"Use Volt Tackle..." Red said fiercely.

Suddenly, Red's Pikachu came up behind Ash's Pikachu, charging at him with golden electricity surrounding him. He slammed into the other Pikachu, causing him yell in pain. Ash's Pikachu slowly tried to walk...but he couldn't take it. Ash's Pikachu fell down on his back, coughing, and then silent. He was knocked out.

Ash just stood there, his mouth agape. Not only had he lost...but he didn't even scratch Red's Pikachu. Red had clearly earned his title as THE Pokemon Master...but Ash still couldn't comprehend the fact, that he was beaten. After all he's been through...his mind drifted back to his adventures in the Kanto Region, where he had gotten all 8 of the Indigo League badges, and competing in the tournament of Indigo Plateau...and then the Orange League, and then the Silver Conference, and the Ever Grande Conference, the Battle Frontier, the Lily of the Valley Conference...and the badges he got in order to face Red in the 1st place...all of it, everything he worked for, to become a Pokemon Master...and he was defeated so easily, as if he was just an idiot who knew nothing about Pokemon...he didn't deserve this...he didn't deserve being a Pokemon Trainer...

"You lost..." Red said simply.

Ash was silent for another minute or two, and then he ran to his Pikachu, picking him up...he took one last look at Red...and then he ran. Ran away from him and his Pikachu, ran down Mt. Silver, ran as far as his legs could carry him...ran to get away from the world of the Pokemon Trainers.

_**THE END. THANK YOU FOR READING ASH'S LAST BATTLE. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS STORY...nah, story's not over. I approximate that there will be two more chapters. So why don't we continue the poll...who should Ash end up with? Dawn, Misty, or May? Here are the results so far...**_

_**Misty-3**_

_**May-0 (Lolfail?)**_

_**Dawn-1**_

_**And...let's do another poll!**_

_**What Pokemon do YOU think Ash should've battled Red with? And before you vote, I'm setting up some rules. Yep. Of course, he would've battled with Pikachu in my opinion...but, what other 5 Pokemon do YOU think he should've battled with?**_

_**Rules are:**_

_**No Unova Pokemon. Don't get me wrong, I like the new Pokemon, but I think it would be too confusing, you know?**_

_**You can enter Pokemon that are with Professor Oak.**_

_**You can enter Pokemon are "in training". Go to Bulbapedia and look up Ash's Pokemon if you wanna know what I mean.**_

_**You can also enter Pokemon who's "status is unknown". Once again, go to Bulbapedia and look up Ash's Pokemon.**_

_**You can ALSO enter Pokemon Ash had "released". ONCE AGAIN, go to Bulbapedia and look up Ash's Pokemon if you wanna know what I mean.**_

_**And finally, you can't enter Pokemon that were never officially Ash's. As in, he never caught them.**_

_**Now, I WOULD leave my beta reader to say some stuff...but, unfortunately, she hasn't responded yet. That's why this chapter isn't epic. So, I hope for the best, but for now...see ya next chapter.  
**_


	21. Aftermath

_**It's been a while, huh. I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. There's been school, personal problems, and overall laziness in general that has been preventing me from continuing any of my stories. And I apologize for this being a rather short chapter. I can only hope that the updates on this story will be coming quicker than usual, for how long has it been, a year? Who knows? But enough about me rambling on. Thank you for returning to this humble piece of fiction.**_

* * *

Ash Satoshi Ketchum was running. Running where? The Pokemon Master didn't know. All he knew was he did something that he deeply regretted. As the Pokemon Master, Red inspired people everywhere to go on the spectacular journey with the strange and magnificent creatures known as Pokemon. And he absolutely loved it. He loved being an inspiration, loved being light in the darkness. He always felt proud of all the trainers emerging, striving to be the best. But now...What had Red done? He had utterly destroyed the inner trainer of Ash Ketchum...He had destroyed a piece of magnificent art in the world of trainers.

Red almost had a desire to run after him. But before he could make up his mind, there was a soft, yet vile chuckle from behind him, that soon turned into a cold, ruthless laugh.

"I saw the whole thing..." Paul said with a smirk as he walked up behind Red. "You did your job...You completely annihilated his spirit! I can see why they call you the Pokemon Master..."

"..." Red was, once again, silent.

"The Pokemon Master, the true master, where all other trainers are nothing but dust compared to you...All others must be taught a lesson if they think they can be like you. There can only be few masters, and that's you and all of those other trainers in the association.." Paul continued. "But even then, the others are mere trash compared to you."

"..." Red said nothing, but he could feel the anger swelling up inside of him at what Paul just said. Did he really think that no one else can be a master? Was he saying that it wasn't worth to try and become a Pokemon Trainer? If that was the case, why was Paul standing behind him? But he had lost to Ash...Was that the reason he thought about the world of trainers like this?  
"Pokemon are nothing but tools and weapons to the masters. They do what you want, and they can't do anything to stop you. I wish I was like you..."

Red finally snapped.

"Use Thunderbolt, Pikachu."

Red's Pikachu was more than happy to oblige. In an instant, Pikachu sent out a hot, sparking, electrocuting bolt at Paul, purposely missing him, making Paul jump.

"You idiot! What are you doing?!" Paul exclaimed in anger.

"If that's what you think the world of trainers is like, then you don't deserve to be in my presence, or in the presence of any Pokemon."

Paul just stared blankly at the brown-haired trainer. "...You're feeling bad about that battle?!" Paul had said after a moment. "You're the one who agreed to this in the first place!"

"I agreed to battling him..." Red replied. "Admittedly, I didn't really know what I was getting into...But now, I know what I have done. Paul, you are not a trainer. You are a cruel, merciless beast. Get out of my sight."

Paul clenched his fists, growling through his teeth. "You no good, insolent...ELECTIVIRE!" Paul threw a Pokeball, revealing his strongest Pokemon, the fearsome Electivire. "Use Brick Break!"

Electivire screamed and charged at Red and his Pikachu. Red just closed his eyes, waiting for the attack to come...

* * *

Staraptor had carried Ash and his trusty Pikachu back to Pallet Town, soaring through the skies to get there. The flying Pokemon expected some kind of compliment from his master...Which is why he looked surprised when Ash just recalled him back to his Pokeball with a hopeless look.

They had arrived right in front of Ash's house, which looked as if it had never changed. But Ash didn't care. He just carried Pikachu and walked inside. He was going to go straight to his room...He was going to lay down on his bed...He was going to think his life as a trainer over...

"ASH KETCHUM!"

Ash didn't look up, even for that ear piercing scream. From the kitchen came not his mother, but the friends he had briefly abandoned for the chance to battle Red; Misty, Brock, Ritchie, May, Max, Dawn, and Gary.

Misty already had her mallet out, from who-knows-where, and proceeded to stomp towards Ash, ready to smack him into oblivion. She had already raised it above his head, ready to strike down.

"I need to go to my room..." Ash simply said, which caused Misty to drop her mallet. The others looked at him with surprise, as well. They had expected the young trainer to jump and at least shiver in fear from their outbursts, but he didn't react at all.

"...What do you mean?!" Gary finally said. "You abandon us, going off to wherever, come back here, and just toss us aside and say you wanna go to your room?!"

"And what happened to Pikachu?!" Dawn shrieked, as she and the others notice the rodent Pokemon knocked out in Ash's arms.

"I need to go to my room," Ash repeated. "And where's my mom?"

"She's at Professor Oak's lab-" Brock started, but fell silent as he noticed something. Ash's voice...It seemed anguished, dead, and almost...empty?

The others apparently did not notice, as they all crowded around Ash, Brock remaining in front of the kitchen. They all bombarded Ash with scolding as if they were his parents, and insults, and just chaotic screaming in general. But Ash would have none of it.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!?" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs, causing the others' voices to diminish. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING?! I'VE BEEN ON THIS QUEST, BATTLING ALL OF THESE LEGENDARY TRAINERS, BUT YOU JUST LOOK ON, PRETENDING THAT NOTHING IS THERE! THE ONLY GUY YOU EVEN NOTICED WAS SILVER, AND EVEN THEN, ALL YOU HAD TO SAY WERE EMPTY CHEERS!"

Ash's long-time friends looked at their comrade in shock. What was he talking about? And was he keeping this bottled inside of him all this time?

"I HAD TO BATTLE THE POKEMON MASTERS!" Ash continued. "I BATTLED BLUE, LEAF, KRIS, ETHAN, SILVER! AND I GOT BADGES FROM THEM! AND IT ALL LED UP TO BATTLE THE LEGENDARY POKEMON MASTER, RED! BUT I LOST! EASILY! AND HE ALMOST DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE THING! BUT ALL THE SAME, HE INFORMED ME, INDIRECTLY, THAT I'M NOT A POKEMON TRAINER! I DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE WITH POKEMON! EVERYTHING I WORKED FOR, IT WAS ALL FOR NOTHING!"

But, of course, his friends just looked on at him with confusion. What the hell was he rambling about? Ash noticed their confused looks, and yelled in frustration, running upstairs, into his room, slamming his door shut, locking it. He gently laid Pikachu on his bed, and looked out the window...He yelled once again, and proceeded to pound the wall, knowing that the battle showed him that he was nowhere near ready to be a true Pokemon Trainer.


	22. Two Lessons For Two People

"Damn it, get up!" Paul furiously said to his Drapion. But it was no use. The ogre scorp Pokemon was on the cold blanket of snow, knocked out by the tremendous strength of Red's little Pikachu. Without even switching out the mouse Pokemon, Red had defeated all six of Paul's Pokemon with the slightest of ease. Which, of course, naturally made Paul become engulfed with rage. But that wasn't all that engulfed Paul. There was something else, something more minute than that rage, yet stronger all the same.

It was fear. Paul thought in the past that fear was for the weak, the cowardly, the ones who don't even deserve to be in the presence of true trainers. Yet here he was now, feeling the exact same thing he looked down upon just a couple of moments ago. What truly fueled that fear was seeing how Red stomped him and his Pokemon. Electivire, Aggron, Torterra, Ursaring, Magmortar, and now Drapion.

Red's Pikachu, on the other hand, looked like he barely worked up a sweat. What he had done to Ash's three Pokemon, he did to Paul's six Pokemon. But there was a difference between the fight with Ash and the fight with Paul. Red beat Ash's Pokemon out of ignorance (which he was ashamed of), not thinking at the time the full consequences of his actions, just battling how he normally would. But with Paul's Pokemon, Red had beat them to show the poor creatures that if they continued to stay with their heartless, merciless trainer, they would get no true strength, and would not even compare with anyone else, eventually getting weaker. At the same time, he did it to show Paul what a fool he had been, how stupid it was to treat and raise his Pokemon with so much arrogance, cruelty, and pain.

Paul had finally recalled Drapion back to its Pokeball. Then he glared up at Red, the master, the one who's Pikachu had went back to before looking at Paul with a fierce look. Red also looked at Paul, but not with anger or resent, at least not at the moment. It was a look of pity. Pity for the trainer, who thought of himself to be godly, to realize that he really had been doing nothing truly prosperous with his Pokemon. It wasn't the pity Red felt for Ash, though. For the master truly did think that Paul deserved it.

"Are you finally ready to accept defeat...?" Red asked quietly.

"I hate you!" Paul exclaimed, though anyone could notice that there wasn't much motivation in his outburst to support the claim.

"You have been taught the lesson you truly deserve. Now I ask you to leave this mountain, using what you have just learned to improve yourself and your bond with your Pokemon. That is, if you want to be a Pokemon Master."

Paul already had another comeback ready, but he stopped himself. He thought about this battle he just had with Red...Why the master's Pikachu was so strong...Why his own Pokemon were so weak...What was it? What was it that gave the master, or even Ash who had previously defeated the lavender-haired trainer, such power, skill, and knowledge? He thought for 30 seconds at most. Then he realized why. Upon his revelation, Paul got up.

"Thank you..." Paul said to Red, then walked past him, proceeding to climb down the great Mt. Silver. Red watched him go, and even after Paul left his sight, he still stared at the opening that connected the cave and the outside of the summit. It wasn't until his Pikachu tugged at his leg did Red get relieved of his trance. He looked down at his partner, who was speaking in his regular Pikachu language, yet Red understood fully what he was saying.

"Ash Ketchum will come back..." Red replied. "He is not one to give up easily, no matter how hard the challenge may be, and how hard the loss is...He will return to challenge me."

* * *

Ash Ketchum was staring out the window, thinking about all the experiences he had as a trainer. Was it all for nothing in the end? He had always thought he was a top-notch trainer...Yet, in the eyes of true masters, he was nothing. He could never amount to them, could he? No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many claims he made, he could never be a Pokemon Master.

There was a knock on his door. Ash didn't bother responding to it. Nor did he bother turning around to see Misty enter the room. The red-haired water trainer looked at Pikachu lying down on Ash's bed in exhaustion, then at the rarely-depressed trainer. She stared at the back of his head for a long time, Ash not even bothering to acknowledge her presence. Finally, she spoke. "Ash...?"

No response. Misty sighed; she knew this was going to be difficult. "Ash, we just spoke to Professor Oak. He explained everything that happened to you..."

"Did he now...?" Ash finally replied.

"Yes...I know you're upset, and that you're really mad with us...But how would you expect us to know if you never told us?"

Ash growled in irritation. "I did tell you, or at least try to tell you," he replied. "You really think I could have got my point across with all that crap you guys were talking about, and all of you scolding me as if you're years older than me and as if I'm just a small child?"

Misty looked down; she knew that he was right. "I'm sorry..."

Ash didn't care. "What do you want?"

"To help you..." Misty pulled another chair next to Ash and sat down.

"What could you possibly do?" Ash asked, looking away.

Misty breathed in, and then started to speak. "When I first met you, I thought you were just a little kid who didn't know anything, you know...That you were just a little boy who wasn't ready to go on a journey in the world."

Ash clenched his fists. He was about to yell at Misty to get out of his room and leave him alone. But he shut his mouth when she continued.

"I was wrong. You went on, overcoming any challenges that you were faced with. And even when you lost, you were sad only for a little bit, until you found the strength to go on and continue to fulfill your dream of being a master. You've done it for a long time...I've watched your battles, whether I was traveling with you or watching you from the Cerulean Gym. I realized that you aren't a little immature kid. You're a magnificent young man who I've come to admire as a great friend, a magnificent trainer, and someone who could put a smile on anyone's face, and who could bring joy in anyone's life. Every time you were pushed down, you always got back up, stronger and more jubilant than ever. You have lost against Red. He is a master. But even so, you of all people shouldn't stay depressed forever, you shouldn't even think about giving up on your dream. Ash Ketchum, you are glorious, you are strong, and you are the greatest man I have come to know. I just want you to remember that."

Misty put her hand on Ash's, before getting up and walking out of his room, closing the door. Ash only looked down, thinking deeply about what his long-time companion just said to him. It felt like a long time before he finally got up, looking at his Pikachu. He walked to his first Pokemon, picking him up and carrying him in his arms. He couldn't believe that he just went through that ordeal, actually thinking about giving up his dream. It had happened once at the Indigo Plateau, when he lost against Ritchie. He had sworn for that to never happen again. Yet it just did. He smiled at his own stupid mistake. He had to go on and fulfill his dream, for himself, for his friends, for his family, for his Pokemon. For Misty.

"I better get you guys healed up," Ash quietly said, then with Pikachu in his arms and his other Pokemon in their Pokeballs, he walked out of his room, his eyes bright once more.

* * *

_**Well then. This chapter came a lot quicker than I think anyone could have expected. Upon reading this chapter, I think people know that Misty won that poll that was started so long ago. There was another poll, though-"If you could choose 6 Pokemon Ash would challenge Red with, what would they be?" I only got one response to that. The Pokemon that person chose were pretty good, too. But that doesn't mean I want more suggestions. C'mon, you know you wanna. I'll be choosing what I think is the best team out of all of them, so Ash can challenge Red once again. With that aside...Until next time, farewell. **_


End file.
